Yellow Light
by arschmidt
Summary: Kendall y James se conocen en un hospital. / AU - ADAPTACION - KAMES.


_Notas: esto fue publicado originalmente en el hotel bella muerte y el título viene de uno de los tracks de __**My Head Is an Animal **__de__** Of Monsters And Men**__._

* * *

**Yellow Light**

* * *

**1**

Las circunstancias en las que se conocieron eran tan extrañas como normales. Después de todo, no era tan raro conocer a alguien en un hospital, ¿verdad? Ese edificio, toda esa blancura, los uniformes, el olor a medicinas y el llanto. Todo era parte de la vida. En la de Kendall, por ejemplo, todo era rutina. Su madre estaba venciendo el cáncer con orgullo y valentía. Lo menos que podía hacer Kendall era acompañarla y esperarla a que terminara con sus dosis de quimioterapia.

En varias ocasiones le tocó la casualidad de sentarse al lado de un chico más o menos de su edad. Kendall supuso que estaba allí esperando a alguien también porque nunca lo veía entrar a ninguna de las habitaciones. De acuerdo, tenían la misma rutina. ¿No era eso realmente un grandioso tema para hablar? ¿Para tener como primera conversación? ¿Un pretexto para saludar y matar el tiempo perdido que hubo pasado casi acechándolo desde su lugar, tratándolo de descifrar?

Kendall creía que sí. Era el tema perfecto.

Además sería fantástico poder hablar con alguien que no fuera la vocecita en su cabeza, que aterrada repasaba los 'Y si…' que existían en su vida. '¿Y si tu mamá no sobrevive al cáncer? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, eh, Kendall?' '¿Y si tu padre se vuelve loco y no puede superar su pérdida? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sacar adelante a tu hermana como si fueran panqueques?' Era mejor hablar con alguien más.

Y bueno… el extraño se veía agradable.

Kendall no creía que fuera posible que el tipo lo ignorara o le hiciera algún gesto ofensivo. Aparte que no era como si tuviera más opciones… las demás personas en la sala de espera eran demasiado mayores o demasiado jóvenes. Había una chica de aproximadamente diez años. No. No era una buena vacante. ¡Oh! Pero había también un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos. Mm… Pasaba lo correcto, pero aún así, el chico sentado a su lado era la mejor opción. Así que si le preguntaban, no había elegido hablar con él por su increíblemente apuesto físico ni por su increíblemente perfecto cabello ni sus ridículamente asombrosos ojos avellana. ¡Oh, ja! ¿Y qué decir del absurdo perfil que tenía? Kendall no creía que fuera sano ser tan atractivo.

"Así que… divertido, ¿eh? Esperar". Soltó Kendall torpemente.

El chico lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Ya lo creo".

De acuerdo. También tenía una voz que… um, al menos quedaba con su apariencia. Había personas que lucían de cierta manera y el tono de su voz era como escuchar el mejor de los chistes.

¡Ding, ding! Un punto más para la perfección del desconocido.

Iba a seguir hablándole pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Kendall salió de la sala de espera hacia el aparcamiento y contestó la llamada. Era su padre, quien estaba borracho… de nuevo. Kendall le cortó la llamada lo antes posible, enojado y sorprendido de que estuviera en ese estado de ebriedad tan temprano. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con ese hombre? ¿En realidad era tan egoísta? ¿Acaso pensaba que él era el único que estaba pasando por un mal rato?

Regresó a su asiento pero el desconocido ya no estaba.

Kendall no tuvo tiempo de buscarlo con la mirada porque su mamá salió de su cita. Lucía bien, en lo que cabía. Se veía cansada, por supuesto, pero Kendall sabía que podía lucir peor.

Y… sí, ese pensamiento no le ayudaba para nada a conciliar el sueño por las noches.

* * *

**2**

En la próxima cita, el desconocido estaba allí.

Ah, ¡bingo!

Kendall trató de no retrasar tanto su saludo, así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le tendió su mano, presentándose.

"Hey, me llamo Kendall". Soltó sacudiendo su mano de arriba abajo cuando el desconocido la tomó, algo boquiabierto y divertido también.

"James". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola, James. Hace semanas que te veo y me pareció algo estúpido no presentarme. Si nos vamos a seguir viendo… no lo sé, ¿podemos ser amigos de espera? Ya sabes, podemos hablar sobre cosas cuando estemos sentados el uno al lado del otro, casi compartiendo espacio personal…" Dijo emitiendo una risa nerviosa. "Es incómodo cuando estás sentado así de cerca con alguien y no sabes nada sobre la persona de al lado".

El rostro de James lucía confundido.

"Eh… sí. Claro, podemos ser amigos de espera, por qué no". Dijo, y Kendall sintió que lo decía por cortesía. Pero qué demonios, podía aceptar eso. La cortesía era buena.

"Mm, entonces… ¿qué son esos cuadernos?" Preguntó apuntando a lo que James guardaba entre su abrigo.

"Son cuadernos de dibujo". Explicó. Aún parecía no tener la confianza suficiente para hablar con soltura, lo cual en opinión de Kendall era absurdo. Técnicamente se conocían desde el mes pasado, ¡oye! Era una locura que aún desconfiara de sus intenciones.

"¿Dibujas?" James asintió. "¿Eres bueno?"

"Supongo…" Murmuró con inseguridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Puedo ver?" James soltó un suspiro, algo que le hizo ver a Kendall que no estaba cómodo. Cielo santo. ¿Era un artista desconfiado, serio y también era inseguro? No iba a llegar lejos con su sueño. "¿Puedo?" Repitió y a James no le quedó otra opción, y no era como si tuviera muchas de todos modos. Kendall no se caracterizaba por renunciar a sus deseos. De hecho esa era la característica más especial de Kendall. No podía renunciar a alguien, ni a algo. No se olvidaba con facilidad de las personas que entraban en su vida, ni tampoco se olvidaba de las cosas que había dicho que haría siendo un niño. Cosas bobas que prometía que haría cuando fuera mayor de edad. Cosas como beberse cinco Red Bull's de una sentada, comerse toda una docena de donas, hacer una bomba gigante de chicle.

Cosas de esas.

Después de pensarlo durante un par de segundos James sacó uno de los cuadernos y empezó a ojearlo, buscando sus mejores obras.

"Oooh". Soltó Kendall realmente sorprendido cuando vio el primer dibujo. Bueno, eran más bien pinturas porque no solamente había usado grafito. Había colores allí. Había cosas asombrosas en realidad. "Oh Dios mío". Agregó cuando vio el segundo. "¿Estoy sentado junto al próximo Vincent Van Gogh?"

James se sonrojó.

"No son tan buenos". Se excusó y Kendall le quitó el cuaderno para ver el resto de las pinturas.

"No seas tan modesto, James. Todo lo que veo aquí es una obra de arte". Susurró deteniéndose en una pintura en especial. Era oscura, había un cuerpo aparentemente desmoronándose. Una parte era normal, había músculos y piel, pero la otra parte sólo eran huesos, y los huesos estaban haciéndose polvo. No estaba seguro qué era lo que le hacía sentir tristeza, agonía y dolor. Quizá era el fondo negro con espirales, quizá era otra cosa. Kendall estaba atónito. "Wow, esta es realmente buena".

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó, tímido.

"Sí. Oh, Dios. ¿Has pensado en venderlas? ¿O exponerlas en una de esas galerías de arte? ¡Podrías hacerte famoso! Te imagino en una galería vestido de etiqueta frente a tus pinturas y un montón de gente asombrada con tu trabajo". Soltó con los ojos entrecerrados, gesticulando con sus manos para darse a entender. James estaba sonriendo, pero sólo un poco. "Enserio, ¿no has pensado en mostrar tus obras?"

"Uh..., no". Respondió James, rascándose la nariz con nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Kendall casi ofendido. "Podrías ser un poco más profesional y pintar en caballetes, pero wow… mira esto. ¿Cómo lo haces? Parece tan sencillo. ¿De verdad nunca te ha pasado por tu cabeza la idea de ganar dinero con tu arte?" James negó con su cabeza. "Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque jamás pensé que fueran a causar ese impacto. No has visto muchos dibujos y pinturas, ¿verdad?" Kendall elevó una ceja. "¿Has visto más de estos aparte de los míos últimamente?" Preguntó. "Arte".

"Bueno… he visto los dibujos de mi hermana. Quien por cierto dibuja terrible".

"Ah. Quizá por eso te parecen tan buenos. No son nada, son sólo… garabatos".

Kendall lo miró, confundido. James suspiró y le quitó su cuaderno.

"Gracias de todos modos. Fue bueno escuchar una crítica".

"De nada, amigo. Cuando quieras". Le dijo Kendall, quitando su atención de James para ver luego a su mamá. Le dieron ganas de presentarlos, pero su mamá lucía peor que la vez anterior.

Se puso de pie, la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a salir de allí.

* * *

**3**

En la cita siguiente James estaba de nuevo sentado en la sala de espera como Kendall había predicho.

"Buenos días, futuro artista James-algo". Saludó Kendall de sorpresa a James, quien bebía café y leía un libro. La portada gritaba que era un libro aburrido así que no tenía planeado hacer preguntas al respecto.

"Oh, hey". Dijo James tratando de recuperarse del susto. "Vienes con mucha energía hoy. Son las… Oh, nueve de la mañana". Agregó mirando su reloj de mano.

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"No lo sé. Es muy temprano aún". Explicó y Kendall lo observó sin saber qué decir. Ni siquiera entendía qué había querido decir con eso. James se dio cuenta de su confusión y aclaró su garganta para formular una pregunta más fácil. "¿Siempre eres así de hiperactivo?

"¿Siempre eres así de aguafiestas?" Soltó Kendall de inmediato.

"Hey". Dijo James, ofendido. "No soy aguafiestas".

"Yo tampoco soy hiperactivo. Simplemente no entiendo por qué debo gastar las primeras horas de mi día en silencio y con una mala cara. Me gusta levantarme con el pie derecho".

James sonrió.

"Me gusta tu optimismo".

Kendall sonrió también, olfateando el ambiente.

"Y a mí me gusta el olor de tu bebida".

Dicho eso le quitó el café de sus manos y bebió un sorbo. James frunció el ceño como si estuviera asombrado por su comportamiento, como si le pareciera interesante que lo tratara como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Parecía algo aterrado también.

"Eres raro". Confesó James volviendo a su lectura.

"Hey, yo no soy el que está leyendo un libro con una portada negra. ¿Qué estás leyendo de todos modos? ¿La Biblia?"

James rió y negó con su cabeza.

"Es 'Diamond', por cierto".

"¿Qué?" Soltó Kendall, desconcertado.

"Llegaste diciendo James-algo. Bueno, mi apellido es Diamond".

"Okay. El mío es Knight".

Y la siguiente hora Kendall la gastó intentando que James lo llamara Kendall en lugar de 'Kenny'.

* * *

**4**

A medida que pasaron las semanas y las citas, Kendall aprendió algunas cosas sobre James. La primera y más importante era que odiaba hablar de su vida personal. Bueno, no era como si odiara hablar sobre ello, pero era obvio que le incomodaba. Cada vez que Kendall trataba de hacer más intima su amistad, James cambiaba el tema de conversación. Quizá no lo hacía apropósito, pero igual Kendall entendió por las evasivas de James que era muy pronto todavía para intercambiar números y demás.

Lo más lejos que llegó fue en saber que el misterioso James Diamond tenía un hermano. No le dijo como se llamaba o cuántos años tenía, es más, por lo que sabía podía ser imaginario. James no había mostrado signos de estar completamente cuerdo. Una vez había llegado y James estaba sentado en el suelo, dibujando. Kendall había intentado llamar su atención y James simplemente parecía estarlo ignorando o de otra manera estaba temporalmente sordo. Después se disculpó. Y sinceramente Kendall deseó no haber escuchado su excusa.

"A veces me pierdo".

¿Se pierde?

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Su mente se perdía? ¿Su atención se perdía? ¿Su habilidad para responder a los saludos se perdía? ¿Su vista se perdía? Kendall debía recalcar que se puso enfrente de él, e incluso en un punto llegó a agitar su mano casi en el rostro de James, pero nada…

Nada.

Se pierde.

Wow.

"Ojalá yo pudiera perderme". Confesó.

En realidad a Kendall le vendría de puta madre ese extravío mental, visual y existencial. Le serviría cuando su padre llegara a mitad de la noche destruyendo cosas y llorando mientras murmuraba cosas que aún no sucedían. Le serviría para perderse al final de las citas de su mamá, cuando salía cada vez más marchita.

Sí.

Perderse.

Sonaba fenomenal.

En una de las citas, mientras esperaba, Kendall notó algo.

"Estás más delgado". Señaló Kendall mirando lo holgado que le quedaba el suéter a James. Ese suéter era tan de James como su personalidad misteriosa. Recordaba que no le quedaba tan suelto. Mm.

"¿Enserio?" Kendall asintió. "Entonces supongo que toda esta tortura de dieta está sirviendo". Comentó casi aliviado.

"¿Estás en una dieta? ¿Por qué? Tu peso estaba bien".

James le envió una mirada que decía 'Pfft, por favor'. Y bueno, sí. James no era exactamente la representación de la delgadez cuando recién se conocieron, pero tampoco era gordo. Estaba bien. De hecho, um… de hecho estaba bastante bien.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo dieta de todos modos?" Preguntó.

"Para tener vida social".

Ja.

Kendall estuvo a punto de reírse pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había sido una broma.

"Oh… okay". Soltó y tuvo que cubrirse la boca.

"No, vamos, ríete". Lo incitó James sin ninguna pizca de molestia.

"No". Dijo Kendall.

"Quieres reírte. Ríete".

"¡No!" Repitió, pero James sacó su lengua y metió sus dedos índices en su boca, a cada lado. Kendall no sabía si reír de diversión o por lo adorable que lucía. De cualquier manera no podía reírse. No. Si reía James ganaba.

"Ríete". Exigió James, ahora picándole las costillas.

Oh, Dios. James Diamond era malvado.

"¡No! ¡No, no, no!"

La gente a su alrededor ni los volteaba a ver. Quizá si esa fuera su primera vez comportándose como dos niños las cosas estuvieran algo difíciles. Las ancianas sentadas frente a ellos los callaron miles de veces antes de darse por vencidas. Semanas después sólo se limitaban a rodar sus ojos. Pero después ni eso hacían.

A veces soltaban bufidos. Los bufidos eran aceptables.

"¡Gané!" Gritó James, triunfante cuando Kendall cayó al suelo, riéndose mientras se apretaba el estomago.

"¡Hiciste trampa!" Se quejó Kendall tratando de dejar de reír. Aún sentía los dedos de James en sus costillas.

"Oh, perdón, Kendall". Se disculpó recalcando su nombre, como para mostrarle que ya era capaz de llamarlo apropiadamente. "No sabía que existían reglas".

"Esa excusa está en el tope de la lista de excusas de un tramposo". Dijo y James se rió.

Kendall se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas.

Su mamá ya había salido y los estaba mirando, sonriendo con sus manos puestas bajo su mentón.

Kendall se sonrojó y caminó hacia ella para tomarla del brazo y llevarla hacia el coche.

¿Por qué su mamá nunca le había exigido modales cuando retrasaba la presentación con James? ¿Por qué nunca le preguntaba quién era ese chico con el que tanto hablaba?

¿Por qué se mostraba tan desinteresada?

Kendall se encontró pensando en eso mientras iba con su mamá rumbo al hospital a causa de otra cita.

¿Quizá había aprendido finalmente a mantenerse alejada de su vida personal? No, no podía ser. Eso era algo que las mamás nunca terminaban de aprender.

¿Qué diablos sucedía?

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Quizá James no existía? Quizá James no era una persona real –eso explicaría por qué era tan atractivo y por qué le dirigía la palabra en primer lugar–, quizá cuando creía que estaba hablando con él en realidad estaba parloteando solo. Quizá por eso las personas a su alrededor sólo negaban con su cabeza cuando empezaba a tontear con James.

Pobre niño loco.

Quizá su mamá no preguntaba nada para no avergonzarlo.

Oh.

Cuando llegara le preguntaría a James. James no le mentiría.

¿O sí?

Entró raudo buscándolo, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Kendall se sentó y esperó a que llegara.

Su mamá terminó con sus dosis de quimioterapia y James nunca apareció.

Quizá sí era imaginario después de todo…

**5**

Cuando su mamá murió Kendall deseó que James no hubiera dejado de ir a esperar a quien fuera que hubiera estado esperando todos esos meses. Kendall tenía amigos, por supuesto que tenía amigos, estaban Carlos y Logan… ellos eran geniales, pero ninguno era como James. James era más… como él. El resto de los amigos de Kendall estaban desesperados por crecer y parecer mayores. Kendall sólo quería reírse y sentirse encapsulado en aquellos tiempos donde todavía podía mirar hacia las nubes y encontrarle formas de elefantes o caramelos.

La verdad era que Kendall tenía dieciséis años. Dieciséis años y su madre había muerto, su padre se estaba quedando loco y su hermana ignoraba todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su enamoramiento de verano.

En el cementerio Kendall volteaba hacia todos lados, buscando a James. Quizá sucedía como en las películas, pensaba. Quizá James llegaba al hospital preguntando por Kendall y las enfermeras le decían que Jeniffer había fallecido y James lo buscaba y lo encontraba allí.

Entonces quizá podía llegar a su lado y tomarlo de la mano mientras le susurraba al oído que aunque las cosas parecieran estarse yendo a la mierda, en realidad todo iba a estar bien.

Pero no.

Claro que no.

Nada de eso sucedió.

Kendall cada vez pensaba más sobre la posibilidad de que James fuera producto de su imaginación. Esa deducción tenía sentido. Uno no nada más desaparecía. No podía desaparecer.

¿Por qué jamás le dio su número de teléfono?

¿Por qué nunca lo vio llegar después que él? ¿Por qué siempre estaba sentado en ese lugar? ¿Por qué nunca supo qué hacía ahí o a quién esperaba?

Si James era real, entonces James también había perdido a alguien. Esa era la única razón por la que pudo haber dejado de ir al hospital.

Kendall deseó estar con él, haciéndose caras raras y picándose las costillas para al menos aparentar que todo era risas y buenos ratos.

Se consiguió un trabajo para ayudarle a su hermana a salir adelante, ya que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado autodestruyéndose.

Era entretenido allí. Tenía amigos-compañeros y al parecer sentían pena por él y no lo trataban mal aunque el jefe le tuviera consideración y le pagara más que al resto –también le prestaba de vez en cuando su auto para darle movilidad–. Tampoco se molestaron cuando se dieron cuenta que el jefe les había conseguido un departamento a Kendall y a su hermana para que no estuvieran presentes cuando su padre hiciera alguna locura.

Sabían que sucedería, tarde o temprano. Su padre no se dejaba ayudar y el resto de su familia opinaba que era peligroso estar cerca de él. Kendall encontraba algo gracioso que su familia se mostrara lo suficientemente preocupada como para dar consejos, pero nunca para abrirles las puertas de su casa.

'Es un niño muy inquieto', se quejaban. 'Ni siquiera lleva buenas notas en la escuela. Y su hermana es de lo peor. Yo no los quiero en mi casa. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver al chico convertirse en un delincuente? ¿Para verla a ella embarazarse de un conductor de tráiler? ¡Claro que no!'

Su hermana tampoco lucía muy agradecida por lo que tenían y de vez en cuando era algo estúpida y amenazaba con marcharse. Kendall no la detenía, aunque se preocupaba. Tenía diecinueve años y el mundo era peligroso, pero su hermana veía todo de una forma totalmente diferente y jamás podía hacerla entrar en razón. Ella sola volvía días más tarde y actuaba como si fueran la familia más normal del mundo.

Era buena para olvidar.

Así como James era bueno para perderse.

Ja. Perderse.

Ahora lo entendía.

* * *

**6**

Su jefe le pidió que entregara algunas cosas a otro de los locales que tenían y Kendall hizo caso sin hacer preguntas, que era como Kendall trabajaba –eso lo hacía un buen empleado, le había dicho Gustavo–. Cuando se dio cuenta que pasaría frente al hospital se arriesgó y le echó un vistazo a la sala de espera.

James no estaba. Claro que no estaba. Todavía estaba perdido en Perdidolandia, el lugar exclusivo para las personas imaginarias y los artistas misteriosos y fracasados.

Oh.

Artistas…

¿Quizá James le había hecho caso y había comprado caballetes y había mostrado sus pinturas y lo habían hecho famoso? Eso sonaba bien.

Y era posible.

"Hey, hacía mucho que no te miraba". Dijo una de las enfermeras. Kendall le sonrió y asintió. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Mm…" ¿Y si se arriesgaba a preguntarle por James, alias Quizá-Mi-Amigo-Imaginario? No creía que la enfermera se sorprendiera demasiado por su locura. Seguramente había lidiado con cosas peores. "Estaba buscando a… un amigo".

"¿Jaime?" Preguntó. Kendall entrecerró sus ojos tratando de averiguar si hablaban de la misma persona.

"James". Dijo Kendall.

"Oh, sí. James. Nosotras lo llamamos Jaime". Kendall frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué las enfermeras conocían a James? Jamás lo había visto charlar con ellas.

Luego soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio. Al menos James Diamond no era imaginario. Eso ya era ganancia.

"Sí. James. Jaime. Sí. Ese es mi… um, mi amigo".

"Oh… creo que… a ver… ¿Rose?" Llamó a otra de las enfermeras. La tal Rose volteó hacia ellos, sonriente. "¿No sabes qué ha pasado con Jaime?"

"Terminó la semana pasada". Respondió con amabilidad antes de continuar caminando hacia alguna de las habitaciones.

La enfermera que tenía enfrente sacó un bloc de notas y escribió algo en la primera hoja. Después se la tendió a Kendall sin dejar de sonreír.

"Visítalo". Dijo. "Por favor".

De acuerdo… esto era incómodo.

¿Por qué le habían pedido que lo visitara? ¿Y por qué había hecho caso? Kendall tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía que llegar a su casa para asegurarse de que su hermana estuviera allí. Pero la verdad era que Kendall estaba ansioso por escuchar la voz de James y por verlo. Ni siquiera dudó en seguir la dirección en la hoja amarilla que le había dado la enfermera. Contó los minutos que le faltaban para salir del trabajo y casi corrió en busca del departamento donde vivía James.

Tocó con rapidez y la puerta se abrió con rapidez también.

Ah. James.

James.

Dios mío.

"H-hey…" Saludó Kendall agitando sólo un poco su mano derecha suspendida en el aire.

James sonrió y le cedió el paso.

Kendall lo miró durante un rato, dudando.

Se veía diferente. Se veía… esbelto. Delgado. Muy delgado. Se veía más alto y como si fuera posible, más atractivo. Su mandíbula ahora era marcada y sus clavículas sobresalían. Y sus brazos. Uh. Brazos. Sus brazos lucían… bien. Fuertes. Atractivos como todo en James.

¿Ese era James? ¿Donde había quedado aquél James en dieta?

Lucía una gorra color negro, una camisa del mismo color y unos jeans oscuros.

Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Podía lucir más apuesto?

Kendall de repente sintió la súbita necesidad de restregarse el rostro, caer de rodillas al suelo y gritar como la niña emocionada que llevaba dentro y que sólo salía a relucir cuando veía chicos atractivos.

"¡La dieta funcionó! Y el ejercicio". Comentó James al notar la manera en que Kendall lo veía.

"Eh… ya veo".

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Preguntó. Kendall asintió a ambas cosas.

James se esfumó de la habitación y regresó con un vaso de agua.

Kendall se tomó la bebida casi de un trago y miró a su alrededor, pensando, 'con que este es el hogar de El Señor Misterioso. Mm. Concéntrate en otra cosa que no sean los magnéticos ojos de James Diamond, mira, ¡oh! ¿Qué eso? Libros. ¡Ooohh, interesante! ¿Y qué es eso? Más libros, ¡yey! Y… oh pastillas. Aburrido'.

James le señaló uno de los sofás, ofreciéndole que se sentara. Kendall sonrió y se sentó, juntando sus manos y escaneando cada cosa a su alrededor.

No sabía por qué, pero de repente algo le resultaba… mal.

Sospechoso.

"Hey, te perdiste". Empezó Kendall a reclamar. James frunció el ceño tratando de entenderlo, y cuando lo hizo rompió en carcajadas nerviosas.

"Supongo que se podría decir así, sí".

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó.

"Um… ¿Aquí?"

Kendall soltó un bufido. Se sentía como una novia traicionada. Era raro. Y patético. Pero era más raro, cosa que no quería decir que no fuera patético también.

"Cuando desapareciste llegué a convencerme de que eras producto de mi imaginación." Contó y James esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?

"Porque de repente dejaste de ir, y yo había asumido que siempre estarías ahí. Además… no te despediste".

"Lo siento." Se disculpó. Kendall se confundió al ver en sus ojos profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento.

"Nah, está bien. Digo… ya pasó".

"Sí." Dijo James, sombrío. "Ya pasó".

Gastaron las horas siguientes poniéndose al día. Bueno, Kendall fue el que más habló porque James todavía era alérgico a hablar sobre su vida personal.

Kendall habló sobre la muerte de su madre y sobre cómo se sentía el héroe de la familia ahora que su hermana literalmente dependía de él. También le dijo, con algo de pena, que había dejado sus estudios porque ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer. James trató de retribuirle sus historias tan intimas contándole que recién habían vuelto a tener agua.

Agua, ¿eh? Hablar sobre el agua era aceptable. Bueno… el agua era indispensable. ¿El agua se podía considerar un tema personal? A veces.

Como sea. Kendall se conformó con el tema del agua.

Su visita terminó cuando llegó la madre de James. Por alguna razón todo se puso muy incómodo.

La mujer parecía un dibujo que se podría poner en las paredes del infierno. Era brusca, castaña y fumaba como chimenea vieja. Tenía tatuajes y vestía como si tuviera cuarenta años menos.

Kendall se despidió y mientras regresaba a su casa, se dio cuenta de que había visto algo en la casa de James que le parecía familiar.

Era un frasco de pastillas que su madre también tomaba cuando aún estaba viva y enferma.

Después pensó en la gorra color negro de James, y en lo delgado que lucía.

Fue inevitable. El corazón de Kendall se apretó.

El área donde Kendall conoció a James era para las personas con cáncer. Bueno, era para los acompañantes de las personas que sufrían de esa enfermedad y eran lo suficientemente amables como para esperarlas las cuatro horas que tardaban dándoles sus dosis de quimioterapia.

Y también eran para los que tenían cita y llegaban temprano.

Kendall siempre había pensado –creído/esperado– que James fuera un acompañante.

Al final parecía que James siempre había sido un paciente.

Tenía dieciséis años, su madre estaba muerta, su padre estaba a un paso de perder la cabeza, su hermana era increíblemente rebelde y James probablemente tenía cáncer.

Hablemos sobre la injusticia ahora.

* * *

**7**

Intentó actuar como si no supiera nada. Si James no le hablaba sobre su enfermedad era porque a) le daba pena, b) todavía no lo aceptaba y c) como muchas cosas en su vida, le incomodaba.

Kendall agradeció saber de antemano qué terreno pisaba con James. Así al menos no se confundía cuando lo veía débil y temblando. Así al menos tenía la certeza de que James mentía cuando le decía que sólo estaba resfriado.

No podía pedir horas libres, pero ya había dejado de trabajar en sus días de descanso. Estaba preocupado por James. Sí, James era un par de años mayor que él. Tenía dieciocho, seguro. Pero su madre era una drogadicta egoísta y nunca estaba ahí para cuidar a James. Además ahora que Kendall sabía lo que pasaba con James, lo veía más pequeño, en existencia y presencia. Más frágil. Con más tendencia a quebrarse.

De alguna manera se sentía responsable. Quería estar con James y poner su mano en su espalda para que supiera que no estaba solo.

A James le tomó tiempo para decirle a Kendall que tenía algo más que un resfriado. Se rehusaba a que saliera de su boca la palabra 'cáncer', pero fue claro en dejarlo entredicho.

Kendall tenía las cosas controladas. Tenía tiempo para trabajar, tiempo para cuidar a su hermana y tiempo para visitar a James. Las horas se reducían a minutos pero Kendall se conformaba con eso.

Le gustaba saber que James todavía estaba ahí.

Que su corazón todavía seguía latiendo.

* * *

**8**

Lo acompañó a comprar caballetes y fue paciente hasta que James terminó cuatro pinturas para convencerlo de mostrarlas.

James cedió.

Y eso era algo que… wow, jamás pensó que lo lograría.

Él, Kendall Knight, había convencido a James -No-Soy-Lo-Suficientemente-Bueno- Diamond que mostrara sus pinturas. La artista con la que habían hablado quedó encantada con las pinturas, en especial con la nueva edición del cuerpo desintegrándose.

Más tarde Kendall le preguntó cuál era la historia detrás de esa pintura, y James le dijo que se trataba de su enfermedad.

James tenía cáncer en sus huesos.

**9**

Gustavo le quitó sus días de descanso. No lo hizo por ser mala persona, simplemente estaban apretados con el tiempo y uno de los empleados había renunciado. Hizo trabajar más a Kendall, y a Kendall no le quedó otro remedio que hacerlo y despedirse de las horas que le dedicaba a James.

Mientras trabajaba no podía concentrarse. Lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era su padre y James.

Esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien.

Sabía que probablemente aún era muy joven para estar preocupado por dos personas que claramente podían salir adelante por sí solas, pero bueno… Kendall hacía lo que podía.

Se preocupaba por James y por su padre y se preocupaba por preocuparse tanto por ambos.

Nunca se tomaba la oportunidad para preguntarse quién se preocupaba por él.

Porque enserio, ¿quién se preocupaba por Kendall?

Nadie.

Su padre consiguió ayuda después de un día difícil. Kendall estaba implicado y le tocó el peor de los roles.

Sería justo decir que Kendall estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida.

Su padre había ido al departamento que compartía con su hermana y había intentado llevárselos a los dos, alegando que no había necesidad de que fueran tan exagerados como para marcharse. Su hermana se escurrió del agarre pero Kendall no había podido liberarse. Trató de zafarse, pero eso sólo había puesto violento a su padre y había terminado golpeándolo.

El incidente había ayudado a despertar a su padre. Algo andaba mal con él y debía buscarse ayuda. No podía ir por la vida golpeando gente. Y Kendall agradeció que al menos el infierno por parte de su padre terminara.

Aunque su pómulo izquierdo luciera oscuro y levantara miles de preguntas curiosas, continuó con su vida e hizo hasta lo imposible por visitar a James, quien simplemente había visto su pómulo conteniendo la respiración y conteniéndose a hacer preguntas también.

Cuando logró ajustar su agenda y llegó frente a la puerta de los Diamond, tocó tratando de no lucir tan desesperado. Pero sí estaba desesperado. Claro que estaba desesperado.

Nadie le abría.

"¿James?" Sin respuesta. Kendall se asomó por todas las ventanas. "¿Brooke?"

Nada.

'…A veces me pierdo', resonaba en la cabeza de Kendall mientras intentaba averiguar si había una ventana en la cocina.

Que James gustara de perderse ya no le parecía un chiste a Kendall. Le daba miedo. Le causaba casi un ataque de pánico, a decir verdad.

Buscó todas las entradas posibles estando seguro de que James estaba ahí. Era un presentimiento que le hacía helar la sangre. El hecho de saberlo con tanta seguridad le hacía sentir el corazón latiéndole en la cabeza y garganta.

Entró y gritó el nombre de James una millonésima vez más. Después gritó el nombre de la madre de James. Ninguno de ellos contestaba.

Kendall encontró a Brooke en la cocina, fumando y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Kendall le preguntó por James pero la mujer no le contestó.

Maldijo y entró a la habitación, donde encontró finalmente a James.

Se detuvo en seco con su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma frenética por la desesperación y el terror.

Estaba en su cama.

Dormido.

Estaba dormido… tenía que estar dormido.

'Por favor que esté dormido' Pensó, dudando en acercarse.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros de distancia aguzó su vista y sus piernas y brazos se helaron al notar que James no estaba respirando.

**10**

Había sido grave, pero no había muerto. Había colapsado, eh. Nada grave. No.

A esas alturas un desmayo o una caída de consciencia se medían como nada. Grave.

No. Todo estaba bien.

¿Eh? Qué locura.

A los Diamond les gustaba perderse.

Súper raros.

Hablando de perderse Kendall estaba a punto de perder su empleo. Lo sabía por las miradas que le enviaba Gustavo cuando llegaba tarde o cuando no llegaba en lo absoluto.

La verdad a Kendall ya no le importaba perder su empleo.

Estaba perdiendo todo en la vida.

¿Qué sentido tenía trabajar y ver esas caras sonrientes, ignorantes del infierno que era su vida últimamente?

James se estaba muriendo.

Y nada más importaba. Nada más que pasar cada segundo a su lado.

**11**

La realización de lo que sentía hacia James no le sorprendió.

James era un hombre atractivo y humilde. No se aprovechaba de las cosas que podía lograr si quería. Cielos. Si James hubiera querido habría tenido una adolescencia de ensueño. Pero no ¿A cambio qué había elegido?

Dibujar.

Perderse.

Sí… a James siempre le había gustado perderse.

No estaba preparado para usar la palabra 'enamorado', pero sabía que lo que sentía por James era algo tan grande como eso. También sabía que lo que sentía simplemente podía deberse a la constante preocupación que sentía por James.

Cuando estaban separados pensaba: '¿Quién está con él? ¿Quién lo está cuidando? ¿Qué pasa si James vuelve a colapsar y su inútil y egoísta madre no se da cuenta?'

Pero ooh… James tenía un hermano, ¿verdad? Un hermano del que Kendall todavía no sabía el nombre o la edad. Un hermano del que Kendall estaba bastante seguro nunca había existido en primer lugar. Había estado en casa de James un montón de veces y jamás había visto a ese misterioso hermano menor. Sólo veía a Brooke fumando, perdiéndose cada vez más en las manchas de la pared y en las constelaciones que había en sus opacos ojos.

¿James tenía un hermano?

¿James tenía padre?

¿James tenía a alguien más? ¿Una tía? ¿Abuela? ¿Primos?

…¿Alguien?

"Te tiene a ti". Murmuró Brooke cuando Kendall le preguntó si James tenía a alguien más aparte de ella. Kendall soltó un bufido. La cocina era pequeña y el mantel de la mesa no tenía sentido. Todo olía a humo y la luz era demasiado amarilla. Brooke siempre estaba en la cocina. Diablos, Kendall no estaba seguro pero una parte de él creía que Brooke vivía en la cocina. Dormía en la cocina, se bañaba en la cocina. Jamás la había visto en otro lugar de la casa.

"James mencionó que tenía un hermano". Dijo Kendall con seguridad. Jamás se había sentido tan maduro hablando con alguien mayor de edad. Brooke le hacía sentir que él tenía más sentido común. Era un buen sentimiento… pero era, um, era desesperante también. La única persona que había sentido que tenía control sobre su vida era su madre, y eso que tenía una enfermedad que le hacía estar insegura de dormir y poder despertar.

"Ah". Soltó Brooke con los ojos cristalinos. Ya estaban así desde el principio, por el humo del cigarro.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Lejos". Dijo con amargura.

"¿Con una tía en Montreal? ¿Con alguien en… Canadá?"

"¿No te ha hablado de él?" Preguntó. Algo curioso era que Brooke no mencionaba el nombre de James. Lo ignoraba… era como si no quisiera saber nada de él pero a la vez era en lo único que podía pensar. Kendall estaba familiarizado con esa reacción. Su padre había actuado así más o menos todo el maldito tiempo desde que le habían detectado cáncer a su mamá. No, demonios. Brooke y su padre eran la misma cosa. Ambos eran un desastre de alcohol y cigarros y posible cáncer pulmonar. Qué monada.

"No".

"No me sorprende". Soltó Brooke sonriendo. "Murió hace tiempo". Contó con dolor. "Era un niño todavía. La vida decide actuar de las formas más crueles. ¿Qué clase de Dios decide matar a un niño de diez años?"

Kendall tragó con fuerza.

Así que, James tenía dieciocho años, su madre era egoísta y drogadicta, su padre estaba desaparecido de su vida, su hermano estaba muerto y él tenía cáncer.

¿Qué es la injusticia de todos modos? ¿Perder en un juego de cartas cuando jurabas que ganarías? ¿Tener que ir a la escuela los sábados? ¿Lavar los platos cuando no era tu turno todavía? ¿Que tu novia te hiciera la misma putada dos veces? ¿Que el maestro te calificara mal en tus exámenes?

Kendall salió de la cocina y se sentó al lado de James, en su cama.

No estaba despierto, pero tampoco estaba inconsciente. Estaba dormido.

Le acomodó su gorra y lo arropó mejor. Después acarició su mejilla y apoyó su peso en su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

"Lo siento". Se disculpó. Su mejilla estaba contra la de James en un tacto suave. La piel de James era suave. No había comienzo de su barba ni había más imperfecciones. Kendall sonrió, pasando el dorso de su mano por debajo del cuello de James. No podía permitir que James muriera sin antes no haber tenido barba. Eso era inaceptable.

"¿Por qué?" Susurró James con voz cansada.

Kendall se encogió de hombros.

"Por todo lo que has pasado, supongo".

"¿Estás sintiendo pena por mí, Kenny?" Preguntó y Kendall se rió cuando notó el obvio error. Aunque ya no era un error… le estaba empezando a gustar el nombre 'Kenny'. Lo había hecho apropósito también. Kendall no se había movido de la sala de espera hasta que James hubiera aprendido que no apreciaba el cambio de nombre. Probablemente James soñó esa noche con un ejército de Kendall's que cantaban su nombre y ponían castigos cuando alguno de ellos decía el nombre Kenny.

Kendall decidió no contestar. En cambio lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Sólo un poco, gentil.

"Te voy a invitar a salir mañana".

"Ahh, una cita". Susurró. "Las primeras citas siempre son incomodas".

"No necesariamente". Dijo Kendall, sonriendo.

"Sorpréndeme entonces".

"Lo haré".

Dejaron de hablar luego de eso. James pronto volvió a dormirse y Kendall se sentó al sentir que no era justo para los débiles huesos de James que se durmiera sobre él.

La habitación de James era cómoda. En cambio al resto de la casa ahí estaba limpio y la iluminación no era molesta.

Se puso de pie, mirando.

Todo estaba limpio. No era posible que James limpiara la casa con lo cansado que estaba todo el tiempo.

Ah.

Quizá Brooke no era tan mala madre después de todo.

Sonrió y empezó a observar con más detalle. Nunca se había detenido a inspeccionar las pertenencias de James. Se veía aburrido. Tenía más libros que otra cosa y todas sus pinturas ya las había visto. Había una pequeña caja de madera que le daba pena abrir. Obviamente había pertenecido a un niño y hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que probablemente eran las cosas de su hermano.

Mientras se debatía entre abrirla y marcharse, su vista cayó sobre el libro de portada negra que James había estado leyendo cuando todavía eran sólo amigos de espera. Lo abrió y notó que era una guía sobre cómo lidiar con el cáncer. Cómo vivir luego de haber escuchado la noticia. Cómo enfrentarse a los síntomas y había palabras de aliento cuando se estuviera dando por vencido. Kendall ojeó el libro durante un rato, hasta que llegó a la última página, la que siempre estaba en blanco. Sólo que esa página no estaba en blanco.

James lo había dibujado a él, a Kendall. Lo había dibujado tratando de transmitir la hiperactividad que había mostrado en su primera charla.

Kendall iba a soltar una carcajada pero recordó que James estaba durmiendo, así que negó con su cabeza mientras dejaba el libro en su lugar.

* * *

**12**

De acuerdo. Las cosas entre ellos estaban estancadas en sólo amigos, y eso apestaba, enserio. Kendall se esforzaba en dejarle claro a James que algo más que una amistad estaba sucediendo entre ellos… y sí, ¿quizá era la diferencia de edades? ¿Quizá era que ambos eran hombres? ¿Quizá era porque James no se sentía atraído hacia su de alguna manera infantil pero ya varonil físico?

Maldita sea.

Había empezado con los abrazos y James no había dicho nada negativo al respecto. Incluso cuando Kendall sabía que James era un hombre de Nada-De-Abrazos porque al parecer le reducía su hombría. Ah, y también porque los abrazos estaban en su lista de cosas que lo ponían incómodo. Y esa lista era enorme.

Esa inacabable lista incluía las miradas que duraban más de lo que era necesario. Cuando sus piernas entraban en contacto al estar sentados el uno al lado del otro. Cuando Kendall se acercaba demasiado a su rostro. Cuando Kendall tocaba su brazo. Cuando Kendall le sonreía sin razón aparente. Cuando Kendall se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Cuando Kendall se acostaba a su lado, lo abrazaba y pasaba una pierna por su torso. Cuando Kendall jugaba con su nariz. Cuando Kendall estaba ahí. Cuando Kendall respiraba. Cuando Kendall parpadeaba. De acuerdo, lo último no estaba en su lista pero últimamente James sacaba a relucir su tic de incomodidad cuando Kendall hacía absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

James se empezaba a rascar los brazos cuando estaba incómodo. James se mordía los labios cuando quería decir algo pero no estaba seguro de decirlo. Los tics de James eran fáciles de notar, pero difíciles de digerir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer Kendall cuando James estuviera incomodo tocando su mano o recibiendo un abrazo? ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo?

Usualmente remediaba las cosas yéndose. Pero irse de pronto ya no fue una opción.

James empezó a comer cada vez menos. James empezó a bajar más de peso. James empezó a perder sentido del humor por el dolor de sus huesos. James empezó a tener menos ganas de levantarse de la cama. James siempre estaba temblando. James de repente empezó a ser sincero.

Y eso, de alguna manera, fue el principio del fin de todo.

**13**

Antes de que todo se pusiera sombrío y falto de sonrisas Kendall y James tuvieron su cita.

No fue algo que wow, podía ganar el premio a la mejor de las primeras citas, pero la pasaron bien. Kendall manejó bastante atento todo el tiempo y James jamás le preguntó hacia dónde lo llevaba. Sólo murmuraba 'espero que sea algo bueno porque mi trasero está empezando a entumirse', como el encantador hombre que era.

El viaje fue largo. Kendall en ningún momento pensó que no valdría la pena.

Cuando James se dio cuenta hacia donde iban, casi se volvió loco de alegría.

"¡Wow! ¡La playa! Kendall… yo… oh Dios mío". Bajó del auto con las manos en su cabeza y su boca abierta en total sorpresa y shock. "Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío".

Kendall sonrió con emoción por haber hecho algo bien y James se puso serio y formal cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Kendall nada más se acercó un poco para colocar una mano en su hombro antes de regresar al auto.

El tacto podía pasar a ser de lo más normal pero James se dio cuenta del significado y tragó con fuerza, avergonzado.

La mano de Kendall en el hombro de James gritaba: Me di cuenta que también llevas a una niña emocionada por dentro. Me sé tú secreto, chico malo.

"Eres tan malvado. Eres el diablo". Comentó y Kendall soltó una risita boba, distante.

James caminó hacia el agua para mojar sus pies.

No hizo falta preguntarle, ya que era demasiado obvio que James no visitaba la playa muy a menudo. Kendall no había tenido tiempo de apreciar la vista porque literalmente todo el viaje había estado rogando que no lo detuvieran. Su jefe había sido un ángel, literalmente, al haberle prestado su auto y habría sido terrible que no hubieran completado su destino. Kendall era muy joven para manejar y lo peor que pudo haberles sucedido era que le pusieran una multa o los llevaran de regreso a sus casas en un coche patrulla.

Ja. Esa habría sido una primera cita bastante memorable.

Kendall se había ido preparado. Bueno… más o menos.

Se dirigió a la cajuela del auto y sacó tres paquetes de bombones, galletas y un frasco de Nutella. James se rió cuando dedujo el plan de su primera cita.

Se tuvo que poner en una posición pensante –sus piernas separadas, apoyado más en una que en la otra, con sus brazos cruzados y una mano en su mentón– porque sí… así era James Diamond. Un idiota.

Y era despistado también. Muy despistado.

"Playa. S'mores. Buena vista. Buena compañía. Buen clima". Dijo con solemnidad. "Te superaste, Kenny".

"¡Califícame!" Pidió entusiasmado mientras buscaba un lugar en donde armar la fogata.

"Por el momento tienes un 9 de 10. Ya veremos cómo queda tu calificación para el final de la cita". Dijo casi desafiante.

Kendall asintió, feliz.

Fue un martirio poder prender la fogata porque no tenía cerillas. Así que ambos tuvieron que gastarse las primeras horas conviviendo como cavernícolas, tratando de hacer fuego con rocas.

En un punto James se rindió y se alejó. Kendall estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo y golpeando rocas como para notar hacia dónde se estaba marchando.

Minutos después cayó en cuenta de su soledad y buscó a James con su vista.

No tardó demasiado en ubicarlo.

"Mm".

Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio caminando hacia él todo contento.

Lo vio sentarse en la arena con expresión seria, después apartó las rocas de Kendall, que ya estaban calientes y algo humeantes, algo que para Kendall era un logro de los mayores porque claramente significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

James sacó una cajetilla de cerillas y acercó el fuego a las ramitas que Kendall había juntado.

"¡Y se hizo el fuego, señoras y señores!" Cantó James cuando las llamas se expandieron por toda la fogata de Kendall.

Kendall trató de no mostrar su entusiasmo y se alejó un poco más de las piedras que rodeaban la fogata.

"Ahora bailemos". Dijo James tendiéndole su mano de pie a su lado.

Kendall soltó un bufido, dudando en tomar la mano de James.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hemos hecho fuego". Explicó como si fuera obvio. "Tenemos que saltar sobre nuestros pies y golpear nuestra boca con nuestras palmas para agradecerle al Dios del fuego por este increíble milagro". Comentó y después ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

"Estás loco". Dijo Kendall aceptando la mano de James finalmente.

"No tienes idea"

James pudo haber prendido el fuego pero Kendall asó los bombones e hizo los S'mores. No obstante, porque James era el hombre más maligno del universo, le dijo que quería un bombón asado y que no lo quemara porque no le gustaba que tuviera tantas cenizas.

"¿No quieres también que te lo dé en la boca, señor Diamond?" Le preguntó Kendall, retándolo.

James mostró sus mejores dotes actorales y no le rió a su comentario. Puso una cara seria y le habló como si estuvieran teniendo una charla de lo más formal.

"Sí… por qué no. Suena bien".

Kendall soltó un bufido y se rió. Pero lo hizo. Alsó un bombón con cuidado de no quemarlo, lo picó con un cubierto que James había traído junto con las cerillas y acercó el bombón a su boca.

James lo recibió y empezó a hacer ruidos de gusto total por lo que estaban saboreando sus papilas gustativas. Por su parte Kendall trató de ignorar los miles de pensamientos inapropiados que habían entrado a su cabeza y se comió su bombón, que segundos atrás había estado cubierto de fuego y ahora estaba lleno de cenizas.

Charlaron sobre cosas superficiales. James miró a dos gaviotas apareándose e hizo una alabanza por lo hermosamente obscena que era la naturaleza. Kendall intentó hacer maniobras olvidadas, como dar una vuelta completa sin lastimarse. Cuando se dio cuenta que podía hacerlo intentó hacer una vuelta doble y cayó torpemente sobre su espalda.

James, como el súper buen amigo que era, se burló de él mientras lo incentivaba a hacer cosas más entretenidas.

"Si haces una vuelta triple estoy seguro que no te fracturarás el cuello". Comentó entre risas de forma sarcástica.

Kendall le mostró su dedo del medio y James se rió más fuerte.

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando James le dio su calificación final.

"Había bajado a siete por el asunto del fuego. Pero luego subió a ocho por el bombón que me diste en la boca. ¿Pero sabes qué te ayudó a subir a 10?" Preguntó. Kendall subió sus cejas, casi emocionado por tener un diez. "Las gaviotas. Le dio un sentido de playa turista con los desnudos, pero nosotros fuimos más afortunados. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que puedas ver a dos gaviotas apareándose?" Dijo y elevó sus brazos, como si su vida hubiera sido completada. "Amo la naturaleza".

"Um, ¿entonces tengo 10?" Preguntó Kendall, tímido.

"Claro que tienes 10. Ojalá tenga el tiempo suficiente para poder sacarte yo a pasear". Comentó, pensativo. Kendall lo observó con algo de pena, porque de repente James lucía triste. "Llevarme a la playa fue un movimiento decente. Estuvo bien". Agregó luego de un rato.

"¿A dónde me llevarías tu?"

James lo miró y sonrió.

"A las estrellas".

**14**

Brooke pasó de ser inútil y egoísta a ser completamente inútil y egoísta. Al menos antes no llegaba a su casa riéndose como si estuviera pasando el mejor tiempo de su vida. Al menos antes no llegaba con hombres que probablemente eran un par de años mayores que James y los besaba enfrente de él y tenía sexo con ellos en su habitación sin ser muy callada al respecto.

James no hablaba sobre ello pero Kendall podía apreciar que la conducta de su madre no era su mayor prioridad en esos momentos.

Pero entonces… ¿qué lo era?

Parecía pensar en algo. Algo grande. Grandísimo. Algo que lo hacía perderse con más regularidad. A veces Kendall se asustaba por todo el tiempo que James podía estar mirando a la nada, concentrado y casi entretenido –detalle que lo asustaba aún más–. Una vez lo había encontrado con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo. Su respiración era tranquila pero en un principio no había notado que estaba vivo.

'Oh Dios mío, James, ¡no, no, no, no!', pensó. Cuando James soltó un suspiro Kendall pudo volver a respirar y lo abrazó y le dejó un ruidoso beso en su mejilla.

Eso trajo a la realidad a James. Y no pareció agradarle pero tampoco pareció disgustarle.

James era malo en toda esa cosa de demostrar claramente lo que sentía.

Y lo más bizarro era que Kendall se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Se estaba ajustando a James. A su enfermedad, a su carácter, a su vida. De hecho empezó a pensar como James, y se dio cuenta, increíblemente, que James no lo veía como a un amigo más.

James no dejaba que nadie se acercara. James probablemente era uno de los tipos más antisociales del siglo XXI pero era obvio que tenía más amistades aparte de Kendall. James simplemente no trataba igual a los demás. Con Kendall era más amable y atento. Con Kendall se esforzaba más en mantener las cosas bien.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" Le preguntó Kendall tratando de no sonar como una novia posesiva y celosa y terrible. Por el rostro de James jamás pasó un atisbo de molestia, tampoco había molestia en el tono de su voz, y quizá eso se debía a que se sentía mal. ¿O quién sabe? Quizá James también se estaba acostumbrando a Kendall; a sus preguntas para nada sutiles cuando veía a un extraño saliendo de la casa de James, que luego de hablarlo entre ellos terminaba siendo uno de sus tantos amigos de los que nunca hablaba.

"Nadie". Contestó débilmente.

"¿Enserio? A mí no me pareció que tenía cara de 'nadie'. ¿Era uno de tus amigos? ¿De esos que te visitan cuando se dan cuenta que algo no anda bien?"

"Mm". Dijo asintiendo.

"Genial. Se veía agradable".

James sonrió y Kendall tomó su mano.

"¿Tienes frío?" James asintió. Kendall lo arropó mejor, aunque era imposible. "¿Mejor?" James negó con su cabeza, con una sonrisa que gritaba que sólo estaba siendo tonto al respecto. Kendall movió las mantas casi hasta cubrir su cabeza. "¿Sigues teniendo frío?" Le preguntó y James volvió a asentir. "Mmmm. ¿Qué podré hacer para remediarlo?" Se susurró a sí mismo, mirando la habitación. "Oooh, se me ocurre una idea".

"¿Cuál?" Quiso decir pero la voz le salió terrible, así que aclaró su garganta y volvió a formular la pregunta. "¿Cuál?

"Así".

Kendall lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo lo suficientemente fuerte sin lastimarlo y así se quedaron hasta que James se durmió.

Kendall nunca se había sentido así… tan tranquilo con su vida. Aunque sabía que tenía problemas, no se sentía atrapado ni pesimista.

Se sentía bien. Y los créditos iban para James, quien cada vez le hacía sentir como si estuvieran en una relación.

Para estar completamente seguro que eran más que amigos tuvo que pasar algo vergonzoso y totalmente innecesario, pero wow. James sentía algo por él. Después de eso nada importaba.

Jo era una de las amigas de su hermana. Era coqueta y era obvio que estaba enamorada de Kendall. Siempre tenía excusas para pasar el rato en su departamento y de vez en cuando convencía al mundo –incluido Kendall– que sería una buena idea que durmiera allí. Kendall, sin sospechar nada estaba dejando quedarse a la chica que le pondría un nombre a su relación con James.

James, que nunca de los nunca salía de su casa a menos que estuviera acompañado de Kendall, una noche llegó a la puerta y tocó muy quedamente. Había ido en taxi y su mamá lo había acompañado.

Su hermana había abierto. No estaban dormidos todavía. Kendall estaba haciendo la cena y Jo le estaba ayudando.

James entró, sonriente, buscándolo. Al parecer quería darle una noticia. Fuera cual fuera al parecer era una buena. Kendall se dio cuenta que James había llegado por el sonido de su voz cuando preguntó por él, pero no pensó que algo estuviera mal en toda la imagen.

Era él haciendo la cena.

¿Eh? No había nada de malo en ello.

Cuando James asomó su cabeza por la puerta, tímido, Jo le estaba susurrando algo a Kendall al oído. En realidad lució peor de lo que era, porque Jo sólo le estaba diciendo algo gracioso que Katie había hecho y Kendall había carcajeado, pero para James fue como si la chica fuera una muy grata compañía para Kendall y prefiriera pasar una vida a su lado que con él.

James frunció el ceño.

Kendall salió de la cocina para recibirlo y cuando le preguntó qué buenas nuevas traía, James le dijo que no era nada importante y después desapareció de allí. Kendall lo persiguió y lo vio subirse a un taxi. En el taxi estaba Brooke, seria y fumando, como siempre.

Esa noche Kendall no pudo dormir. Intentó marcarle siendo consciente que seguirlo hasta su casa sería demasiado pero James no le contestó sus llamadas.

Tan pronto como pudo, al día siguiente, intentó arreglar las cosas con James aunque no tenía idea qué diablos había sucedido. Simplemente sabía que sentía que algo estaba mal y no quería tener esa sensación en su pecho. Quería estar feliz con James, quería poder verlo de nuevo y abrazarlo fuerte, fuerte, fuerte sin lastimarlo y sin tener que sentir incomodidad.

Cuando llegó, Brooke lo interceptó antes de que pudiera tocar la manija de la puerta de James.

"¿Qué quieres, Kendall?" Le preguntó.

Kendall frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Por qué esa mujer y su extraño hijo estaban actuando como si hubiera hecho algo terrible?

¿Había hecho algo terrible? Oh Dios mío, quizá sí lo había hecho y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Quiero hablar con James". Respondió finalmente, sintiéndose raro de tener que dar explicaciones cuando era obvio por qué estaba allí.

"Um… no creo que eso sea posible ahora". Le explicó Brooke de brazos cruzados. Lucía incomoda y algo fuera de lugar. Kendall sintió ganas de recalcar el hecho de que había elegido un momento bastante absurdo para jugar el papel de madre ejemplar, pero guardó silencio. No sería una buena idea empezar a pelear con Brooke porque primeramente, estaba en su casa. ¿No podía faltarle el respeto en su propia casa, verdad?

"Volveré más tarde entonces". Dijo y Brooke asintió.

Después regresó a la cocina y eso fue todo. Ni siquiera se quedó para asegurarse de que Kendall había salido.

Um… Sospechoso.

Kendall abrió la puerta de la habitación de James y se quedó de pie, observando. No podía ver nada de interés pero podía escucharlo en el baño. Al principio pensó en esperar a que saliera, pero cuando notó que estaba vomitando, le pareció algo rudo de su parte quedarse para que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. ¿Obviamente James estaba molesto o algo así? No, era más que obvio que estaba molesto y si lo había estado evitando era por una razón, y esa razón quizá implicaba que quería charlar en un momento donde no tuviera restos de vomito en su ropa o cabello.

Kendall cerró la puerta con cuidado y regresó a su casa.

Luego volvería.

Mañana, probablemente.

Kendall no lo planeó pero tuvo problemas con su agenda. Trató de llamar a James para explicarle el por qué de su repentina ausencia pero James rechazaba todas sus llamadas como ya era usual. Kendall no tenía nada de tiempo. Literalmente sólo podía llegar de su trabajo para dormirse y nada más.

Un día sin importar qué tan poco tiempo tuviera, fue a la casa de los Diamond. Eso fue lo primero que hizo, aunque más que nada necesitaba una siesta colosal.

La puerta estaba abierta. Kendall pudo oír a James en su habitación pero no había señales de Brooke. Entró y sonrió al ver a James preparándose para dormir.

"Dejaste la puerta abierta". Le anunció Kendall. James sólo asintió. "Pueden entrar a robarte cosas, sabes. Cosas como la nevera, o la televisión de la sala, o los sofás". James volvió a asentir. Kendall se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciarle una de sus mejillas. "Hey, ¿qué tienes?"

"Um… ¿me estoy muriendo?" Soltó, indeciso. Después esbozó una sonrisa débil.

"Ja, ja". Dijo Kendall, fingiendo. "No, enserio. ¿Qué tienes? No has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas y aquél día que fuiste a mi casa… te sentí raro. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Algo conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal o…"

"No. Sólo…" Se cubrió el rostro y Kendall soltó un quejido al ver lo delgados que estaban sus brazos. A veces le gustaba cerrar sus ojos y recordar a James exactamente como lucía cuando lo conoció en la sala de espera. Con carne y lleno de malas miradas por regalar. "Fui estúpido".

"Estoy seguro que no fuiste estúpido. Algo te hizo ponerte así, y puedo deducir que fue por algo que yo hice. Dime".

"Me dieron… celos". Explicó. La sinceridad ya había empezado. Kendall se preguntó si en ese estado podía hacerlo hablar sobre su hermano y su padre. Pero probablemente no era una buena idea así que desechó el plan. "Esa chica estaba muy cerca de ti, y tú te veías contento y sentí que… yo sólo traía cosas malas a tu vida. Por los problemas de mi enfermedad y por todo el drama que hay en mi casa y con… um, mi mamá".

"No, está bien". Dijo Kendall tomando su mano, sintiendo como temblaba entre la suya. "Está bien". Repitió. "Esa chica se llama Jo y tiene como veinticinco años. Así que… puf, no es legal". Explicó y James se rió.

"Supongo que soy un novio celoso entonces". Confesó James y Kendall casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

¿Novios?

Oh dios mío.

Novios, novios, ¿novios de verdad o novios sólo por bromear al respecto? Kendall miró a James tratando de leerlo. Ayudaba que en ese instante fuera tan transparente como el agua. Y oh Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío.

James no estaba bromeando.

Novios.

Mm.

"¿Somos… novios?"

James lo miró sin entender.

"¿No lo somos?" Preguntó.

Kendall se sonrojó y no desperdició el tiempo haciendo preguntas innecesarias.

"Sí. Sí lo somos. Por eso siempre pones esa cara aterrada que tanto me gusta cuando intento acurrucarme contigo. No me estoy quejando, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo… estoy recalcando cuanto me gusta esa cara que haces. Mira… " Se echó a su lado en la cama y lo abrazó con sus piernas y brazos. Después se asomó para ver si James estaba haciendo esa cara. "¡Esa! Esa cara es la que me gusta. ¿Puedo besarla? ¿Tu cara? ¿Puedo?" Dijo demasiado feliz como para poder soportarlo.

James sólo se rió antes de ser atacado a besos por el infame Kendall Knight.

* * *

**15**

¿Suponía que habían empezado a salir?

Um, sí… claro. Kendall estaba 90% seguro de que James y él estaban saliendo. Aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada que tuviera que ver con la definición de 'salir'. Porque no salían. Lo más lejos que podía ir James antes de que Kendall se sintiera perdido y en problemas era al servicentro que había a dos cuadras de la casa de los Diamond.

James era técnicamente mayor que Kendall. Mayor en todos los aspectos posibles, pero igual, Kendall miraba a James y sólo veía a un niño falto de amor maternal y falto de felicidad.

No lo conocía todavía lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran sus sueños o qué era lo que su novio –ja, novio. Sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando le gritaba al mundo y a su consciencia que tenía un novio súper atractivo–…o qué era lo que su novio necesitaba para sentirse completo.

¿Quizá antes de morir quería llegar a ser un artista reconocido?

¿Quizá quería casarse y tener hijos? ¿Dejar algo de descendencia?

¿Quizá quería arreglar su relación con Brooke? ¿Quizá quería tener una charla con ella sobre toda la mierda que había en sus vidas para al menos morir teniendo la certeza de que su vida era una porquería y no solamente se lo estaba imaginando?

¿Quizá quería ser poeta? Porque ugh, James era todo un romántico. Su boca no sabía decir cosas bonitas, pero sus manos eran buenas.

…Las manos de James eran buenas.

Um.

* * *

**16**

James empezó a abrazarlo con frecuencia, algo que Kendall jamás pensó poder presenciar. Porque pfft… ¿James dando abrazos tan fácil como lo era el hecho de respirar? No. No sonaba como algo que pudiera pasar en esa vida. Quizá en otra, cuando Kendall fuera un indigente en Tijuana y James fuera un atractivo turista con tendencia a darle amor a los más necesitados. Pero no. Wow. James Diamond, alias No-Se-Me-Da-Bien-Esa-Cosa-De-Abrazar de repente encontraba preciso prenderse de su cuerpo y besar su mejilla y cuello. Todo el tiempo.

A Kendall le gustaba que James fuera amoroso. Le encantaba, por supuesto. Pero le encantaría aún más si su novio no estuviera enfermo y no existiera la posibilidad de que James le diera todos esos abrazos y besitos como una manera de decir 'adiós, Kendall, te voy a extrañar'.

No.

Era muy pronto para que James se estuviera despidiendo, ¿verdad? Aún le faltaba ser medicado con más quimioterapia y pastillas y otras cosas. Cuando recién había conocido a James sólo iba a citas que consistían en hacerle chequeos.

Cuando dejó de verlo fue cuando entró a lo que a Kendall le gustaba llamar 'muerte lenta'.

Kendall a veces no entendía por qué los enfermos de cáncer accedían a que les inyectaran algo tan peligroso y mortal como la enfermedad en sí. ¿Estaban tan desesperados por seguir vivos que preferían pasar meses –tal vez años y no precisamente consecutivos– sin cabello, débiles, enfermos y con dolor, cuando existía más o menos un 10% de probabilidad de que vencieran el cáncer? Oh, y sí que podían 'vencerlo' pero no les daban la garantía de que no volvería a reaparecer con el tiempo.

¿Qué era la injusticia? …Algo que no era justo, seguro.

Kendall tenía otra definición. La injusticia era cuando te enfermabas de algo tan serio como el cáncer a tus míseros dieciocho años y no tenías el apoyo de tu familia ni tenías la certeza de casarte y tener hijos y ver a tus hijos crecer o convertirte a ti mismo en un artista amado y admirado por las masas. La injusticia era cuando tenías el cerebro de un artista y tenías en cuenta que no tendrías tiempo para demostrarlo.

La injusticia era cuando tu vida estaba tan hecha trizas que creías que todo se pondría bien porque te habías enamorado del hombre al que le gustaba perderse. Pero enamorarse del hombre al que le gustaba perderse era algo bueno, porque al menos ya era otra cabeza y otro mundo que te apoyaba y te daba besos delicados en tu cuello y te abrazaba fuerte y te susurraba cosas al oído, quizá canciones que él mismo había inventado. Canciones que hablaban sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el olor de tu cuerpo, o lo hermosa que le parecía tu sonrisa.

La injusticia era cuando todo estaba tan perfecto en tu vida que olvidabas que tu novio tenía cáncer.

La injusticia era cuando la vida te abofeteaba con amor.

Era como que, hey, Kendall. ¡Bang! Ahí te va James Diamond, es un muchacho que tiene un corazón de oro y no se lo está pasando muy bien en estos momentos. ¿Qué te parece si le das la oportunidad de conocerte? Vamos, será divertido. Si le hablas te enamorarás de él. Será hermoso pero te va a doler. Además tiene algo así como ¿una fecha de caducidad? Sí… te hará feliz durante un par de meses, quizá años si tienes suerte. Pero luego te lo vamos a quitar. Y ya no lo podrás ver nunca. Jamás. Así que disfrútalo, ¿eh?

Maldita injusticia.

Maldito amor.

Maldita vida.

Maldito todo.

**17**

Kendall estaba tan extasiado con la idea de tener un novio que sentía que flotaba cuando iba en camino a su trabajo. Jamás había tenido espacio en su cabeza para verse a sí mismo con pareja. De hecho la sola idea le daba risa, porque tenía un montón de cosas más importantes por hacer, pero… oohh, James.

James era una excepción, porque James le había gustado como nunca jamás le había gustado nadie. Sería justo decir que James le gustaba más que la comida. Le gustaba más que la música. Más que ver la tv. Más que nada en general.

Sentía ese 'algo' que nadie le había contado que sentiría una vez que estuviera enamorado. No sentía mariposas en su estomago, porque las mariposas eran lindas y agradables, pero lo que sentía en su estomago cuando miraba a James le hacía temblar y doler su cuerpo. Sentía una mezcla de felicidad, desespero y terror. Terror, sí, porque estaba enamorado de un hombre y la sociedad era cruel. Sabía que no podía salir agarrado de la mano de James sin escuchar comentarios malintencionados o miradas de asombro y desaprobación –y no es como si pudieran de todos modos porque James apenas y podía caminar hacia el baño–. Sentía felicidad porque wow, James. Ni en sus más locas fantasías se hubiera imaginado que James lo quería tanto como ahora le dejaba saber con su radical cambio de comportamiento.

Pasó de ser serio a no callarse casi nunca. ¡Ja! Era tierno. Le gustaba robarse la comida de su plato también. Y le gustaba rascarle la cabeza a Kendall hasta que él mismo se quedaba dormido, y lo adorable era que James continuaba rascando su cabeza con cuidado aún cuando estaba en su quinto sueño. Y le gustaba contar chistes bobos. Chistes que le arrojaba como granadas en los momentos más raros. Como cuando Kendall le había pedido prestado el baño para mear y James, desde su cama, le había dicho:

"¿Hey, Kenny?" Y Kendall casi se había infartado porque James le había hablado con un tono de voz que denotaba que hablaría sobre un tema de importancia nacional. "Había una vez una cereza caminando por la calle, casi comiéndose el mundo y pasó por un edificio de paredes cristalinas y se detuvo para admirarse y bien sorprendida dijo oohh ¿"CERE-ZA-YO"?"

Dios mío.

Kendall se había reído hasta las lágrimas en el cuarto de baño de los Diamond y había sido una experiencia extraña pero divertida.

Pero ahora con las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con James; sentía desespero porque contrario al resto de las parejas que sabían que sí, uno de ellos moriría antes que el otro pero no pensaban en ello porque probablemente faltaban muchos, muchos, muchos años para que sucediera… Kendall sabía que podía perder a James en una semana, o en dos, en un mes.

Quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con su novio. Quería dormir con él, bañarse con él, desayunar, comer y cenar con él. Incluso quería acompañarlo cada vez que le tocara medicarse con quimioterapia, pero el maldito trabajo no le dejaba hacer la mitad de esas cosas.

Ahora; las parejas normales tenían el privilegio de poder discutir. Diablos, incluso podían pasar enojados durante semanas enteras simplemente porque podían. ¿Pero Kendall y James? Nah. Ellos no podían hacer eso.

Kendall creía que tenía todo muy bien controlado respecto a sus indiferencias pero algo sucedió y ese algo le hizo darse cuenta que no todo sucedía acorde a lo planeado.

No era un secreto que su hermana estaba enamorada del chico malo de su curso escolar. Kendall lo había visto un par de veces y su sola mirada gritaba "¡PELIGRO!" Pero sabía que aunque quisiera no podía mantener a su hermana alejada de ese imbécil. Además se olvidó de la existencia de ese chico gracias a que estaba en un estado tal de éxtasis con James que ya empezaba a entender el comportamiento tonto de su hermana. Como sea, el chico se llamaba Jett –¿eh? Nombre raro, apariencia rara y personalidad rara– y tenía como característica principal el hecho de que le gustaba la violencia.

Kendall no había estado muy actualizado en la vida amorosa de su hermana pero la había notado preocupada, como si tuviera un secreto también. Kendall había pensado que no podía ser peor que su secreto –que saliera con un hombre dos años mayor que él y que dicho hombre tuviera cáncer y una madre con problemas mentales. Y no exactamente eso era algo erróneo, simplemente era grave y preocupante–. Dejó pasar las miradas llenas de auxilio en su hermana y la próxima vez que supo de Jett fue cuando Jo llamó a Kendall para decirle:

"¿Ya viste a tu hermana?"

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó. Estaba en casa de James y no quería sonar tan interesado, ya que James sabía quién era la que estaba hablando. Celos, decían sus gestos.

"¿Ya la viste?" Repitió Jo. Parecía divertida y desafiante.

"Um, no. Salí del trabajo y… fui a otra parte". Contó y Jo no dijo nada durante un par de segundos. James estaba mirando a Kendall, preguntándole mudamente por qué diablos esa chica tenía su número de celular.

"Deberías ir a tu departamento". Dijo con un tono sospechoso. "De verdad… deberías ir".

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi hermana está en problemas?"

"Deberías ir".

"Jo". Le dijo Kendall con sus dientes apretados. Se estaba cansando de ese juego estúpido que aparentemente consistía en leer los pensamientos de la chica que más odiaba James en ese instante. "¿Dime por qué es tan importante que vaya a mi departamento ahora?#

"¿Recuerdas a Jett?" Kendall le dijo que sí. "Tu hermana sale con él. Sí, dejaron de ser sólo amigos hace semanas y desde entonces me di cuenta que Jett no era la mejor opción. Noté que la quería nada más para coger, verás". Contó y Kendall frunció el ceño.

"¿¡Qué?!

"Ya no es virgen". Dijo Jo. A Kendall le dio la sensación de que Jo se estaba riendo. "Se supone que no debo decirte a ti o a nadie qué fue lo que sucedió hoy, por eso mejor te digo que vayas a tu departamento. Tu hermana no te está esperando, ella sabe que estás ocupado con otras cosas. Sabe que tiene toda la noche para planear una forma sobre cómo ocultar lo que sucedió hoy, irse a dormir y evitarte hasta que todo desaparezca y no te des cuenta que algo salió mal".

"¿Qué demonios, Jo?"

"Ve a tu departamento". Dijo una vez más y cortó la llamada.

Kendall se quedó mirando el suelo durante una eternidad. Y James, a su lado, no se atrevía aún a romper el silencio.

"Me tengo que ir". Dijo y James tomó su mano.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó. Kendall suspiró y le dijo que no sabía. "De acuerdo… ¿me llamas cuando llegues, sí?"

Kendall se puso de pie y asintió.

Resultó que Katie había tenido una pelea con Jett y la había abofeteado. El daño no era mucho, pero había señales de que había sucedido y Kendall vio todo rojo y de la nada estaba temblando lleno de ira y de pensamientos homicidas.

Recordó a tiempo que James le había dicho que lo llamara, y lo hizo, pero al final sólo terminó siendo una de las peores ideas desde la sed de conquista de Adolf Hitler.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le había preguntado James por la línea luego de que le contara toda la historia.

"Iré a buscarlo. Lo voy a golpear… lo voy a matar. ¿¡Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi hermana?!"

"Kendall… no puedes ir a golpearlo. Es peligroso. Te puedes meter en prob…"

"¡No me importa, James! ¡Si estuvieras aquí y pudieras ver a Katie me entendieras! Necesito ir a buscar a ese hijo de puta y molerlo a golpes para que no lo vuelva a hacer".

"Kendall, no". Le dijo James. "No es una buena idea… Son niños. No saben lo que hacen".

"Me importa un carajo si sabe o no lo que hace ese imbécil. Golpeó a mi hermana y yo lo golpearé a él". A esas alturas Kendall estaba casi corriendo por la calle. Jett vivía cerca. Le faltaban ocho cuadras para llegar.

"Piensa, Kendall. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con sus padres. Cuéntales sobre lo que sucedió y ellos decidirán cuál es la mejor forma de solucionar el problema". Dijo James intentando razonar con él. Pero Kendall en esos momentos había perdido todo rastro de raciocinio.

Colgó la llamada cuando vio a Jett con su grupo de amigos. Intentó guardarse el celular pero no acertó el primer intento y le pareció fabuloso tirar su celular al suelo sin detenerse.

Jett no se esperaba el golpe. Cayó al asfalto, sorprendido y confundido. Kendall se subió encima de él y empezó a golpearlo sin descanso. El problema fue que los amigos del chico estaban cerca, y si bien la mayoría de ellos sólo interfirieron para separarlos, uno de ellos alejó a Kendall de un empujón brusco y alcanzó a golpearlo una vez en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Kendall sintió un dolor agudo en su labio pero no le dio interés. Pronto un par de señores se acercaron para calmar la pelea y Kendall se fue de allí, tocándose el labio y removiendo la sangre que había brotado de la herida.

Regresó a su departamento para discutir con su hermana y decirle que no quería volver a verla cerca de ese imbécil y después, sin saber por qué, fue donde James.

¿Quizá quería seguir teniendo problemas con el mundo? Probablemente.

Fue obvio que James se decepcionó de él cuando lo vio llegar con su labio en tal estado. Y fue obvio también que James se había dado cuenta que había aceptado estar en una relación con un chiquillo menor de edad que no tenía cabeza suficiente para mantenerse alejado de problemas innecesarios.

James intentó sermonearlo y Kendall le gritó de vuelta palabras tontas sobre cómo no podía creer que no estuviera de su parte. Después recalcó que odiaba que lo mirara y tratara con superioridad. "Ya no soy un niño, James!" le gritó, y en esa frase iban inmiscuidas un montón de cosas que James claramente se reprimía sólo por tener en cuenta que Kendall era un niño.

Les costó un poco volver a la normalidad, pero cuando Kendall sintió que ya no había incomodidad alrededor y que aparentemente ambos habían bloqueado de sus cabezas su primera discusión, a Kendall se le ocurrió una idea fenomenal. Una idea estelar, la mejor idea que se lo pudo haber ocurrido jamás.

Así que… Brooke no era una buena madre y enfermera, ¿eh? Brooke no era la mejor persona para ocuparse de James. No. No lo era.

¿No sería magnífico que James se mudara con él? ¿Con Kendall? ¿Y con su hermana? ¿En su departamento?

"No".

A James no le había parecido una buena idea. ¿Por qué? Sonaba genial. Podrían dormir juntos, y Kendall podría abrazarlo de piernas y brazos para darle calor y para que no sintiera sus temblores. Kendall podría hacerle compañía desde el momento en que se desocupara del trabajo hasta al día siguiente cuando amaneciera. ¿Por qué no le parecía una buena idea? James no tenía sentido. ¿Ya no le gustaba estar con él?

"Pero… será genial, James". Intentó una vez más.

James estaba serio, pensativo y casi de mal humor. Kendall intentaba no hacerle caso a su ceño fruncido, porque sabía que James no se sentía bien. Le sentaba bien saber que no era porque estuviera enojado con él. James simplemente no estaba cómodo con su cuerpo.

"No, no sería genial".

"¿Por qué? ¡Estaríamos juntos más tiempo! Además que no tendría que preocuparme de que estás en malas manos". Dijo y James frunció el ceño. Quizá había ido demasiado lejos culpando a Brooke, pero vamos, era la verdad. Brooke era una muy mala madre, aunque limpiara la habitación de James. James no ocupaba solamente un lugar limpio. James necesitaba su apoyo y su cariño también, algo que aparentemente sería imposible que sucediera; no cuando de Brooke dependiera. Esa mujer era un iceberg.

"Hay muchas razones por las que sería una terrible idea, Kendall. Las cosas no son tan fáciles".

"Sí lo son… si quisieras que lo fueran".

"¿Cuál es tu plan entonces? ¿Que me mude contigo mientras tu trabajas y me mantienes?"

"Pues… sí. Sí". Dijo Kendall, confundido. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso James? No era un problema para él ser el hombre en la relación. Aunque probablemente ese no era el punto. La cabeza de Kendall era un lío. "Mientras te recuperas… cuando estés bien podrás pagarme si quieres. Sólo… quiero estar más cerca de ti, ¿de acuerdo?" James sonrió de medio lado. "Sí. Búrlate de mi sensibilidad. De verdad, hacerlo sería increíble ahora. No quiero estar pensando en que te está sucediendo algo terrible mientras tu mamá se fuma el decimo cigarrillo del día sentada en soledad en la cocina, ignorando el infierno por el que estás pasando, que es lo que siempre hace si nos ponemos sinceros aquí".

"No es tan mala". Dijo James, defendiéndola. "Hay razones por las que ella es así".

"De acuerdo. Como sea. Mi plan es que te mudes conmigo. Si te parece algo tan inaceptable el hecho de mudarte con tu novio, entonces… no sé, ¿cásate conmigo?"

James se rió. Había ternura en su risa.

"Kendall". Dijo y le acarició el cabello. "Ve a dormir. Vete a casa. Todo estará bien. No pienses demasiado las cosas. ¿Donde quedó tu optimismo?"

Kendall no tuvo que pensar demasiado antes de contestar.

"Enterrado en tus huesos, James".

* * *

**18**

James no se mudó al departamento de Kendall. Nada salió como Kendall había planeado en realidad, pero al menos todo aún estaba en una línea segura.

La quimioterapia estaba funcionando. Y James no se estaba consumiendo con la velocidad que Kendall había temido. Su mamá se había apagado con rapidez, pero Kendall suponía que con ella había sido de esa manera porque era mayor que James, y porque era mujer. Las mujeres eran frágiles. James tenía de su lado la juventud, y aunque nunca lo había mencionado, Kendall sabía que también ayudaba el hecho de que James no quisiera dejar sola a su mamá. Después de todo su otro hijo había fallecido y no contaba con el apoyo de su esposo.

¿Qué sería de Brooke si James moría? ¿Se volvería loca como el padre de Kendall? ¿Se suicidaría?

Dios mío.

Los pensamientos de Kendall habían cambiado. Antes no pensaba en cosas sombrías. Ahora se le hacía imposible pensar en cosas bonitas. Aún cuando estaba con James con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, en lo único que pensaba era en la muerte.

* * *

**19**

"Espera, sí me sé una canción. Um… Va algo así… " Dijo James una noche. Kendall se estaba poniendo cursi y bobo y ahora cada noche antes de dormir le cantaba canciones de cuna a James, quien sólo se reía y decía 'esto estará sepultado en mis más oscuros secretos. Mi novio cantándome canciones de cuna. Ah, lindo'. Kendall lo había retado a que hiciera lo mismo, pero al parecer James no se sabía muchas canciones de cuna.

"¿Cómo va?" Insistió y James se mordió los labios. El famoso tic que significaba que no estaba seguro de decir nada había aparecido. "Dime. Soy yo, hey. Soy Kendall. Soy tu novio y por certificado debo deleitarme con tus más bajos comportamientos. Es como… no sé, la regla más importante de un noviazgo o algo así".

"Tus comentarios son tan crueles a veces". Dijo James de buen humor. "Estoy tratando de recordar cómo va la letra. Mi mamá casi nunca me cantó canciones de cuna".

"¿Y tu papá?"

James lo observó durante un rato.

"Nunca conocí a mi papá".

Oh.

Kendall suponía que era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre el tema, pero no quería arruinar la buena vibra que había en el ambiente. Tampoco sabía qué decir para aligerar las cosas.

"Me sé una canción pero no es exactamente una canción de cuna". Soltó James para romper el hielo. Kendall agradeció que lo hiciera porque el ambiente se estaba poniendo incómodo con una rapidez sorprendente. "Es como… una canción de esas que te enseñan en el kínder. ¿Está bien así? ¿Una canción de kínder es aceptable?"

Kendall sonrió y besó su mejilla.

"Sí. Una canción de kínder es aceptable".

"No me la sé muy bien, así que… sshh, no te burles".

"No lo haré". Prometió Kendall, divertido.

"De acuerdo". Dijo James aclarándose la garganta. "Se llama El Lobito Bueno". Anunció y Kendall juntó sus palmas, emocionado. "Soy terrible cantando, Kenny, si te burlas me cubriré con las mantas y no saldré de ellas en mucho tiempo". Advirtió ya sonrojado.

"Anotado. Sólo… canta".

James asintió y se tomó su tiempo.

"Había una vez… un lobito bueno al que maltrataban todos los corderos". Empezó y la sonrisa de Kendall creció por lo lindo y tierno que lucía/sonaba James cantando con ese tono de voz". Y había también una bruja hermosa y un pirata honrado. Todas estas cosas había una vez… cuando yo soñaba el mundo al revés". Finalizó sonrojado y con mucha pena por lo que acababa de hacer.

Kendall sonrió hasta que las mejillas le dolieron.

"¿Estuvo bien? ¿Cómo te pareció a ti? ¿Merezco un premio? ¿O sólo canté por honor a los hombres a los que sus malvados novios les hacen hacer cosas vergonzosas?" Preguntó.

Y la sonrisa de Kendall tembló. Inmediatamente le dio la espalda a James.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó James, preocupado.

Kendall no contestó, pero James sabía que algo no andaba bien. La espalda de Kendall lucía tensa, como si estuviera forzándose a no hacer algo que su cuerpo inevitablemente haría en cualquier momento.

"¿Kenny?" Se acercó a él colocando la palma de su mano en uno de sus omoplatos. "¿Kendall?" Probó y la espalda de Kendall se contrajo casi con dolor. "Oh…"

Kendall estaba llorando.

James rodeó el cuerpo de su novio de inmediato y comenzó a repartir besos en la parte trasera de su cuello en un vano intento por relajarlo. Kendall lloró lo que se había reprimido desde que su madre había fallecido.

Lloró por su madre y su familia fallida. Pero más que nada lloró por James. Tenía miedo de perderlo. Tenía tanto miedo que ya era ridículo. Sentía que se iría pronto, cada día lo sentía como el último a su lado y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Fingir que estaba bien era más y más difícil.

Lloró y gimió como un niño perdido hasta que las lágrimas se le terminaron.

"Lo lamento". Se disculpó aún con su voz entrecortada.

"No hay nada que lamentar". Le susurró James al oído mientras le acariciaba sus brazos.

"No me gusta llorar". Dijo con ira.

James tomó su mentón con sus dedos e hizo que lo mirara.

"No hay nada de malo en llorar".

"Me hace sentir débil y tonto". Replicó y James sonrió.

"Bueno, chico malo". Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas. "¿Qué te parece esto?" Kendall lo miró, confundido, y entonces James besó sus labios. Y…

Wow.

Esa era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Jamás lo había besado en los labios. Nunca. Siempre lo besaba en el cuello o en la mejilla.

Ese había sido su primer beso.

"Um… yo…"

"Está bien llorar. Está bien… todo. Todo está bien, ¿sí?"

Kendall asintió y James quitó el resto de las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos.

"Hagamos un trato". Comenzó James con decisión. Kendall le dio toda su atención. "De ahora en adelante no nos reprimiremos nada, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres decirme algo, suéltalo. Para mi será igual. Si quiero hacer o decirte algo lo consultaré antes contigo para no tener que actuar como un imbécil creyendo que alejarme es una buena idea porque eres menor de edad o porque sería algo que supuestamente te protegería cuando es obvio que no marcaría ninguna diferencia".

"¿Eh?

James lo miró durante un par de segundos, pensativo.

"Te he querido besar desde hace mucho tiempo, Kendall". Confesó y Kendall frunció el ceño, tratando de contenerse el impulso de gritar.

Había sido una tortura tener que estar tan cerca de los labios de James sin poder besarlo porque era más que notorio que para James no era 'correcto' hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no lo hacías, bobo? Soy tu novio".

"…Aún eres menor de edad". Se excusó pobremente.

"Mis nalgas son menores de edad también, y eso no te ha prohibido tocármelas".

"¡Eso fue un juego!" Se excusó riendo.

"Ah, un juego. Yey, mis nalgas son un juego".

"Kendall, ese día me habías golpeado el trasero cuando salí de la ducha. ¿No tenía derecho a regresarte el gesto?"

"Pero soy menor de edad, James-anciano-Diamond". Dijo tratando de mantenerse serio. "No puedes tocarme nadita de mi cuerpo porque soy puro e inocente. Te pueden meter a la cárcel porque… pfft, ya sabes, eres como treinta años mayor que yo".

"Idiota". Dijo riendo. Después se cubrió la boca por haberlo llamado así, aunque hubiera sido sólo para tontear.

"Ahora soy un idiota también". Soltó Kendall casi ofendido. "No refutaré nada al respecto porque soy lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que sí soy un idiota. Pero aquí entre los dos… ¿quién ha sido el que se ha prohibido besar a su sexy novio menor de edad? Eso si me lo preguntas a mí es bastante idiota".

"Kendall."

"No, enserio. De todas las malas ideas que se te pudieron ocurrir, esa de no besar a tu novio menor de edad… pero sí tocarle el trasero y besarlo en el cuello, fue la peor. Esos besitos en el cuello y los susurros en mi oído, ¿sabes de lo que hablo? ¿Esos besos tuyos que me erizan la piel y me vuelven loco? ¿Ya te tengo? ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?" James asintió. "Son una tortura. De verdad, James. Prefiriera que me partieras en dos… técnicamente… no con doble sentido. Y no es como si… um, no es como si no quisiera que hicieras eso, ¿de acuerdo? Porque… digo… ja, ¿por qué no? Es… es lo que los novios hacen. Sexo, ya sabes… sexo". Dijo mientras James continuaba observándolo. "Sexo. O hacer el amor, como te guste. Es lo mismo. Eso de partir en dos suena demasiado perverso, pero también funciona".

"Kendall".

"No, déjame terminar. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que tuve que soportar todo este tiempo a causa de tu terrible plan llamado No-Besar-A-Kendall-Porque-Es-Menor-De-Edad-Pero-Sí -Tocarle-El-Trasero-Y-Sí-Ponerlo-Duro-Porque-Obvia mente-Eso-Sí-Es-Legal? Dios mío.

"Ya entendí. Cometí un error estúpido".

"Demasiado estúpido". Corroboró Kendall y James se acercó más a él para refugiar su rostro en su cuello. Kendall soltó un suspiro. "¿Ves? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¿No se te hace que esto es más intimo y 'peligroso' que lo que no te permitías hacer?" Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra Peligroso.

James entendió a lo que se refería.

"Mm". Ronroneó y Kendall cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

"De acuerdo… ¿sabes qué? Me gustó el trato. Nada de secretos".

"¿Secretos?" Preguntó James. No recordaba que contar secretos fuera parte del trato.

"Sí… puede que haya agregado esa regla al trato".

"Kendall".

"Nada de secretos. Nada de reprimirnos cosas. Si quieres decir algo, lo sueltas. Si hay algo que me estás ocultando, más vale que lo confieses. Igual para mí. Y déjame te digo, James Diamond, tengo una pila de secretos que están esperando ver la luz del día".

"Kendall…" Intentó James una vez más.

"Y estoy seguro que tú no te quedas atrás. No, señor. Tú estás hecho de secretos."

"Kendall". Repitió. Kendall finalmente le hizo caso.

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo".

* * *

**20**

Su relación no era normal, ¿verdad?

James era mayor que él. Y Kendall algo así como que no tenía familia además de su hermana. Y James algo así como que estaba solo porque su madre era la peor madre del mundo. Estaban solos cuando de familia se trataba, pero estaban completos porque se tenían el uno al otro. Sí, quizás sus vidas fuera de su relación amorosa eran una porquería que nunca mejoraría, porque para que eso sucediera la madre de Kendall tendría que salir de la tumba y el hermano de James tendría que seguirla y el padre de James tendría que aparecer de donde quiera que estuviera escondido y el padre de Kendall tendría que ir a esas reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Kendall sabía que sus vidas siempre serían así. Pero su vida con James era otra cosa. Su vida con James era hermosa y más o menos entretenida. James no era el tipo más divertido del mundo, y no podía usar su enfermedad como excusa porque el mismo James se había disculpado por ser tedioso.

"Siempre he sido aburrido. Y con 'siempre' me refiero a todo el tiempo. Casi no tenía amigos… cuando entré a la secundaria empecé a socializar, pero no funcionó demasiado. Tenía amigos, pero todavía las chicas huían de mí como si tuviera la lepra o algo así".

"Esas chicas no sabían de lo que se perdían, obviamente. El destino te conservo nuevo para mí". Dijo Kendall haciendo una señal de triunfo y James se rió.

"Supongo". Susurró. Kendall se acercó para besar sus labios y se quedó acurrucado a su lado.

"Hey, ¿puedo decir lo mismo de ti? Digo… sonaría algo enfermo decir 'ooh, que bueno que te encontré cuando todavía estabas nuevo'."

"Uh, pedófilo". Soltó Kendall sacudiendo de su cuerpo un falso escalofrío.

"Soy dos años mayor que tu nada más". Se excusó tristemente.

"Dos años y un par de meses". Corrigió y James se rió. "¿Acaso ahora le repeles a tu frasecita 'yo soy demasiado grande para ti'?"

"Sí". Contestó con simpleza.

"Conveniente, ¿huh? Me gusta tu nuevo sentido del optimismo".

"Tú dijiste que estaba en mis huesos. Yo sólo… ya sabes, sólo lo desenterré y lo usé".

Kendall sonrió débilmente.

…Sus huesos.

Oh.

Lo había olvidado de nuevo.

**21**

Olvidarse que James tenía cáncer fue difícil cuando los médicos dijeron que la quimioterapia no estaba funcionando como habían esperado.

James tuvo que ser internado y Kendall ahora visitaba a James con más regularidad porque el hospital quedaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina de su trabajo. Gustavo era considerado con él y lo dejaba salir en los horarios de visita, pero le hacía hacer horas extra, por supuesto. Tenía que ser justo. Y Kendall odiaba la injusticia. Si para ganarse los pases al horario de visita con James tenía que trabajar más y dormir menos, pues bienvenida fuera la justicia.

Brooke hacía lo que podía. Ya no usaba su cocina como cueva personal, ahora su cueva personal era la cafetería del hospital. Pero hey, tenía que darle crédito extra por estar allí y no con uno de sus amantes.

Algo curioso en Brooke era que además de no mencionar el nombre de sus hijos o el de su esposo, tampoco entraba mucho a visitar a James. Kendall no necesitaba preguntarle por qué, ya que era obvio que no le gustaba ver a su hijo lleno de cables, conectado a un montón de aparatos médicos. También sabía cuándo lo hacía, porque cuando Brooke visitaba a James por lo general Kendall la encontraba usando lentes de sol.

Brooke lloraba mucho.

Brooke sufría mucho.

Y Kendall lo estaba empezando a entender.

Kendall empezó a quedarse a dormir en el hospital cuando los médicos les dijeron que James estaba teniendo ataques de pánico cuando Kendall se marchaba.

Que Brooke entrara a cuidarlo ya no era una opción porque por lo general Brooke ponía en peores condiciones a James. Lo ponía triste y le quitaba todas las ganas por mantener sus comidas en su estomago, lo ponía pesimista y raro. En una ocasión, exactamente un día después de que Brooke durmiera al lado de James –en una incómoda silla–, Kendall había intentado charlar con James y James no había dicho una palabra. Se había quedado mirando hacia la pared con una mirada herida que le hacía doler el estomago a Kendall. Ese día también había sido el principio de sus dobles dosis de morfina y todo había sido malas noticias y ojos llorosos y miradas que guardaban miles de secretos.

Kendall se abstenía a preguntarle a James sobre sus ataques de pánico, porque no eran cualquier cosa. Lo ponían realmente mal y Kendall estaba preocupado.

Fue entonces que se enteró que Brooke había charlado con él. Habían tenido 'esa charla' en la que Kendall tanto había pensado. Habían hablado del hermano menor de James, David, y de su padre también. James le contó que Brooke había mantenido en secreto todo ese tiempo el hecho de que su padre había tenido la misma enfermedad. Y David la había tenido antes que James. Ambos estaban muertos ahora, y James sabía con una certeza absurda que él terminaría igual.

"No digas eso, por favor". Le había dicho Kendall tratando de no llorar. Si él lloraba arruinaría todo. Arruinaría la poca fortaleza que le quedaba a James y si hacía eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar. "Vas a salir bien, ¿sí? Todo va a salir bien".

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Sólo lo sé…"

"Me voy a morir, Kendall".

"No. No vas a morir. No te vas a ir a ningún lado, ¿me oíste? Aún te falta mucho por vivir". Había sujetado su mano contra su mentón, y sí… ya estaba llorando. "Conmigo. A mi lado… vas a ponerte mejor y tú y yo vamos a ser bien felices y miraremos juntos como todo se pone cada vez mejor con nuestras vidas. Sólo… tienes que ser fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

James había llorado también y Kendall jamás lo había visto así. Le temblaban las manos y no estaba respirando correctamente y Kendall sólo quería cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo para darse cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Quería despertar para darse cuenta de que hey, James estaba allí, en la sala de espera, dibujando y mirándolo raro y llamándolo chico hiperactivo. Quería imaginar que James no había estado en ese lugar a causa de una enfermedad. ¿Quizá era amigo de una de las enfermeras? ¿Quizá sus padres eran médicos?

Pero entonces había abierto los ojos y había visto dolor y más dolor en los ojos de James. Dolor en todos lados.

Kendall nunca había considerado morir de amor… pero ese día fue en lo único que podía pensar.

"Hey, dormilón". Lo saludó Kendall cuando notó que James lo estaba observando. Era incómodo dormir en las sillas pero Kendall ya se estaba acostumbrando y a veces sin proponérselo empezaba a roncar y soñar.

"Te quedaste". Murmuró James como si no lo pudiera creer.

"Claro que me quedé".

"Pensé que no lo harías, porque te quedaste ayer también".

"Y antier también". James sonrió. "Y anti-antier. Y el día antes del anti-antier también. No te dejaré solo". Dijo acariciando su brazo. "Jamás pienses que te dejaré solo".

"Kendall…" Empezó James. Kendall lo miró con un inmenso amor. "Es sólo que… no me gusta cuando te vas. Y sé que… bueno, sé que tienes que irte. Lo sé. Las visitas se acaban y tú tienes cosas que hacer. Lo entiendo pero… no sé, me da miedo".

"¿Miedo?" Preguntó Kendall inclinándose para escucharlo mejor.

James asintió.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?"

"Perderte". Dijo y Kendall frunció el ceño.

¿Enserio? ¿James tenía miedo de perderlo?

Era algo irónico a decir verdad, porque lo cierto era que el único que podía perder algo era Kendall. Kendall perdería a James y no entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto si él era quien se apagaría y no sentiría tristeza nunca más ni lo echaría de menos porque si bien sabía Kendall los muertos no sentían nada.

"No me vas a perder". Le prometió con una sonrisa.

"No entiendes…"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Dime". Pidió dulcemente.

Y James le explicó.

Le confesó que le tenía miedo a la muerte. Al contrario de todos los pacientes con cáncer que por alguna extraña razón le perdían el miedo a todo, al dolor, a dejar a sus seres queridos sin ellos, y a la muerte en especial, a lo que había más allá de eso, James estaba aterrado. Quizá era muy egoísta. Quizá lo era. Porque sabía que no era justo para su mamá vivir con aquél dolor constante de que perdería a otro de sus hijos. Sabía que lo mejor para ella sería que él falleciera para que al menos sintiera alivio. Sabía qué pensaría cosas positivas como 'dejó de sufrir' 'ahora está en un lugar mejor'. Lo sabía porque eso había pensado James de su hermano. Y le había ayudado montones a su alma pensar de esa manera.

David, quien había muerto de lo mismo. Y su padre, quien en una intima charla Brooke le había confesado que había sufrido de lo mismo. Y también había muerto debido a esa enfermedad. Entender por qué Brooke tuvo sexo con su padre a pesar de que legalmente ya no estaban juntos era un misterio total. Y por qué su padre había decidido no conocerlos era algo difícil de entender. Lo peor era digerir el hecho de que Brooke no les había dicho que su padre había fallecido.

James eventualmente había dejado de pensar en ello.

Ahora vivía temeroso de dormirse y no despertar jamás.

Temía morir con dolor. Temía morir solo.

Temía morir sin Kendall a su lado.

Entendía que él sería quien partiera y causara dolor con su ausencia. Pero de nuevo, James era egoísta. James quería seguir allí, con su mamá y con Kendall. No quería abandonarlos. No quería irse. No quería morir, aunque fuera una muerte indolora. James no quería dejar de ver a Kendall y a Brooke. Sabía que no podría echarlos de menos una vez estuviera muerto pero la sola idea de no verlos jamás lo comía por dentro.

Todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir.

Tenía diecinueve años. Aún le faltaba viajar, explorar cosas nuevas, pintar más paisajes, conocer más a Kendall, arreglar cosas con su madre.

Estaba enojado de que la vida le arrebatara esas cosas. Estaba tan enojado que quería gritar y golpear y destruir algo con sus manos, pero su cuerpo ya no cooperaba con él.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era estar acostado en esa cama mientras sus tóxicos pensamientos le provocaban ataques de pánico.

* * *

**22**

James había cumplido años en el hospital, y eso en sí ya era malo. Pero lo más malo había sido que les habían prohibido visitarlo. Brooke había regresado a su casa y por su parte Kendall había decidido no dejar de ir al hospital, aún así supiera que ni haciéndole un masaje de pies a una de las enfermeras lo dejarían entrar. Kendall simplemente no concebía la idea de no estar allí cuando… bueno… cuando James muriera. Kendall había apreciado el hecho de que James le hubiera hablado sobre la charla con Brooke, pero lo que ocupaba su mente era la cruda verdad respecto al crudo posible desenlace de James.

James le tenía miedo a la muerte.

Y oh, Dios, no. Kendall lloraba mucho a causa de eso. En el hospital al menos se contenía las lágrimas al ver a un montón de gente en sus mismas condiciones, ¿pero en su departamento? Esa era otra historia.

Cuando llegaba a darse una ducha rápida, veía su cama y se acostaba un par de segundos y enseguida se encontraba apretando las mantas con sus dedos, lleno de dolor y preocupación.

Katie le había comentado que estaba perdiendo peso, y Kendall no se sorprendió. Había conocido a James en agosto y había dejado de saber de él a principios de octubre y entonces su mamá había muerto en noviembre y no había vuelto a saber de James hasta enero.

Llevaba saliendo con James muy poco tiempo.

Demasiado poco tiempo.

¿Por qué la vida era así? ¿Siempre era así de injusta? ¿Con todos? Mm.

En realidad ya casi nunca tenía apetito. ¿Qué era la comida de todos modos? ¿Por qué diablos tendría que preocuparse por comer cuando su novio estaba muriéndose?

Había leído en algún lado que pensar constantemente en problemas sin solución que por lo general te destrozaban el alma era una dieta más eficaz que los platillos saludables o el ejercicio. Como sea, Kendall cada vez pensaba más en contactar a su padre.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba a él. Quería pedirle su compañía y quizá un abrazo. Tal vez dos, o tres, o más. Kendall necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien lo rodeara con sus brazos y le susurrara al oído que todo saldría bien.

**23**

Entender las palabras de un médico por lo general era difícil. Usaban palabras complicadas y demasiados términos médicos. Pero lo curioso era que cuando hablaban en tu idioma al dar una mala noticia, no los entendías.

Ja.

Enserio.

'No hay nada que podamos hacer. El cáncer está muy avanzado y si seguimos con la quimioterapia, además de ser inútil, sólo lastimará su cuerpo'.

¿Qué?

'Lo sentimos'.

¿Qué?

Kendall sentía que había oído mal. ¿Acaso acaban de darse por vencidos? ¿Acaso acababan de condenar a muerte a su novio? ¿Así nada más? ¿Con esas palabras?

De ninguna manera.

Y Brooke, ¿qué diablos? No había dicho nada, se había quedado de pie al lado de Kendall con sus brazos cruzados y una mano cubriendo su boca como si eso fuera lo mejor que podía hacer.

Kendall quería golpear a ese médico.

Y lo hizo.

Tuvo problemas a causa de ello. Llegó la policía y lo trataron un par de horas como un criminal y Brooke continuaba sin decir nada. Interrogaron a Kendall; quizá no lo trataron tan mal como Kendall había sentido pero oh dios mío, odiaba todo en ese momento y esos malditos policías lo estaban asfixiando con sus arrugados rostros y sus sonrisas cínicas y sus insignias y sus estúpidos uniformes.

Ellos querían hablar con los padres de Kendall. Querían que su padre o su madre fueran hasta ellos para darles un sermón y quizá muy dentro de ellos deseaban que les aventaran con un par de billetes porque esos polis lucían corruptos. Kendall no dijo nada. Su padre no se aparecería por esos rumbos aunque se lo pidieran al Dios de los alcohólicos. Aunque… pensándolo mejor quizá aparecía si le decían que lo invitarían a beber.

Un par de horas después su padre entró por la puerta y oooh wow, estaba sobrio. Y lucía preocupado. Muy preocupado.

Ah, y su hermana venía también. Y Jo.

A James no le hubiera gustado esto, pensó Kendall, y entonces sonrió un poco y sus ojos amenazaron con derramar lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que había pensado en James en tiempo pasado. Como si ya hubiera estado muerto. Como si ya hubiera fallecido en su cabeza y oh dios oh dios.

Kendall elevó un brazo para tocar a su padre y su padre puso sus manos en sus hombros y…

Puf. Kendall rompió en llanto.

Los policías lo dejaron ir sin darle ningún sermón o pedir dinero a cambio. Tal vez les dio lástima verlo llorar. Quién sabe. Kendall estaba de regreso en el hospital y Brooke lo estaba tomando de la mano.

"Vamos a estar bien". Le dijo y Kendall la miró con asombro. Ella había estado presente en el momento que su padre amablemente se había quedado a su lado para después marcharse luego de quince minutos. Brooke no había visto sólo el acto en sí. Brooke había notado la mirada desahuciada en Kendall. Había notado en sus ojos que Kendall no quería que su padre se retirara, y wow. El hecho de que Brooke fuera capaz de notar eso y hacérselo saber con una sola mirada y un apretón de manos le voló la mente a Kendall.

"Sí". Dijo nada más y volvió a mirar hacia la pared.

Kendall no sabía nada sobre enfermedades como el cáncer. Sabía lo básico: Te mataban. Célula por célula. Ah, y no había cura. Eso era lo que sabía. En la escuela habían tomado un curso de salud y había aprendido de momento los síntomas y demás, pero jamás se imaginó ver a dos de las personas más queridas en su vida sufrir así.

Tal vez era por el tipo de cáncer de James… pero no lucía como su madre. Su madre siempre había sonreído y siempre le había dicho que todo lucía peor de lo que era. Kendall la miraba y sentía que se podía quebrar, pero su madre le decía que todo estaba bien. Que se sentía bien. Y hey, podía hablar y sentarse y jugar a las cartas. Podía sonreír y mantener contacto visual durante un montón de tiempo.

James pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente. Los médicos decían que el cáncer estaba dejando tumores en sus pulmones. Cuando James estaba despierto mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si no quisiera ver ya lo que había en el mundo real.

No quería hablar tampoco.

Brooke había mencionado que si llevaba a todas sus viejas amistades quizá podían ponerlo de un mejor humor, y Kendall no había replicado al respecto. Brooke se las había ingeniado para contactarlos a todos y la mayoría visitó a James y James sonrió y charló con ellos. Recordaron las cosas tontas que habían hecho años pasados y se rieron mucho y a Kendall lo contagiaron un poco porque ooh wow tantas risas en tiempo record eran algo bueno. James presentó a Kendall como su novio y antes de que todos se fueran un par de ellos se acercaron a Kendall para decirle que se mantuviera fuerte.

Ese día prometía ser uno bueno.

"Si me dices que la tal Laura no está enamorada de ti me apuñalaré la cara con este cubierto". Le dijo Kendall cuando quedaron solos. James sonrió pero obviamente tenía cosas más interesantes qué discutir que la tal Laura.

"¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?" Le preguntó y Kendall puso su mejor mirada de '¿de qué hablas?' cuando en realidad sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba. "¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?

"¿Estás hablando de casarnos o de tener sexo?" Preguntó y James soltó un bufido divertido.

"Ambos". Dijo finalmente y Kendall se rió histéricamente porque hey, Dios había escuchado sus plegarias.

"Sí". Susurró. "A ambos. Sí, claro que sí".

Y entonces James había sacado un anillo de la nada y le había pedido que se acercara. Kendall no podía ni respirar de la emoción cuando James deslizó el anillo por su dedo.

"Ahora eres mío". Le dijo James en plan malvado.

"Mm, posesivo". Señaló Kendall con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Me gusta".

"¿El anillo?"

"Sí. Y tu sentido de posesión también". James sonrió. "Y tu nariz. Y tus labios".

"Te amo".

Kendall lo miró durante un par de eternos minutos.

Le dolía decírselo de vuelta. Era algo raro porque lo amaba con todo lo que se suponía que residía su amor por James pero su mentón temblaba y sus piernas temblaban y sentía que podría desmayarse si salían de su boca esas palabras.

Era cruel… Era cruel saber que no importaba si decía esas palabras de vuelta porque eso no salvaría a James.

El brillo en los ojos de James se empezó a apagar cuando no escuchó las palabras de vuelta, y Kendall lo notó pero simplemente no podía hablar.

"Me tengo que ir". Se excusó en cambio y James asintió.

Kendall había olvidado como lucía una persona muy, muy, muy enferma.

De James ya no quedaba nada.

Ese cuerpo tendido ahora en su cama –su cama real, de su casa– era… un cascarón.

No era James.

El James que Kendall conocía podía hablar y era increíblemente apuesto y tenía un increíblemente perfecto cabello y tenía unos ridículamente asombrosos ojos avellana. El James que Kendall conocía le hacía pensar con sólo verlo que no era sano ser tan atractivo. El James que Kendall conocía sonreía y tenía de vez en cuando mal humor e ideas terribles.

El James que Kendall tenía enfrente estaba muy delgado, muy pálido y muy dormido.

Y wow.

Dolía.

Dolía en su pecho y en su estomago y en sus brazos y en su corazón y en su alma y cerebro.

Había intentado decirle 'te amo' al viento antes de dejar su departamento creyendo que eso lo haría más fácil cuando estuviera frente a James pero antes de poder lograrlo sentía como si se le fuera el aire y al final terminaba emitiendo quejidos nada más.

Cuando les dieron permiso de llevar a James de regreso a su casa, Brooke no lo pensó dos veces. Trasladaron a James y desde entonces no había estado lo suficientemente consciente como para sostener una conversación o reconocer a alguien.

Pero como Kendall se sentía especial por ser su novio y por amarlo montones, se animó a despertarlo para tratar de decirle que lo amaba más que nada.

James abrió sus ojos con debilidad y lo miró durante un segundo antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos. Kendall acarició su brazo y se acercó para susurrárselo al oído, pero James ya estaba murmurando algo y no tenía sentido en absoluto. Además al tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y el estomago de Kendall se volvió a revolver.

Kendall simplemente se quedó allí de pie durante quizá cuarenta segundos antes de no soportarlo más y salir de allí, huyendo.

Brooke no lo detuvo.

Ella lo entendía.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia la tumba de su mamá. Básicamente lo que hizo fue llorar y hablar solo, como un loco. Y hey, quizá lo estaba. Le contó a su mamá quién era James Diamond. Le habló de su sonrisa y de sus ojos. Le contó de su personalidad, de su primera cita, de lo asombrado y emocionado que se había mostrado por estar en la playa. Le habló de cada mínimo detalle en James.

Le habló de sus manos, de las venas que había en el dorso y que tanto le gustaba acariciar. Le habló de lo caballero que era. Le confesó que nunca se habían acostado porque James tenía demasiados principios. Le contó de sus malas ideas, le contó de sus planes, y lloró mucho porque cuando cerraba sus ojos lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de James tendido en su cama con los ojos cerrados, delgado e inconsciente.

Ya no podía verlo sonriendo. No podía verlo cantando El Lobito Bueno. La imagen de James muriendo en su cama se había quedado grabada en su cabeza.

Charló con la tumba de su mamá durante horas.

Después regresó donde los Diamond y se quedó a dormir con ellos.

**24**

Fue el destino, tal vez. No creía que fuera coincidencia.

No podía ser coincidencia. Las coincidencias no eran tan buenas.

Tenía trabajo el día de mañana. No podía quedarse a dormir allí. Pero…

¿Entonces por qué tenía la absurda necesidad de dormir abrazado a James?

Le pidió a Brooke que si podía dormir con él y Brooke le dijo que sí. Sorprendentemente ella también se quedó en la habitación. Durmió en una silla y Kendall durmió al lado de James, abrazándolo, dándole calor.

Algo despertó a Kendall esa noche y en un principio había creído que había sido su imaginación.

"Kendall".

Su nombre en aquella voz que tanto le gustaba. Mm. Parecía un sueño.

"Kendall". Repitió esa voz, y en esa ocasión estuvo acompañada de un pequeño y débil empujón en su brazo.

"Mm". Ronroneó abriendo sus ojos con pesadez.

James estaba mirándolo, sonriendo.

"¿James?" Soltó con sorpresa. Su voz era un susurro nada más. "¿Estás bien?

James asintió. Aunque se veía igual de terrible que cuando lo trajeron, al menos estaba consciente.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocupas algo? ¿Quieres… agua? ¿Salir a tomar aire?"

"Kendall…" Repitió y Kendall le puso atención. Estaba demasiado alucinado con la idea de que James estuviera despierto y hablándole que no podía reorganizar sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué, James? Dime. Aquí estoy."

"Ya no tengo miedo". Le confesó con felicidad.

Kendall sonrió.

"Me alegro".

"Estaré bien. Y tú también estarás bien, ¿verdad? Mi mamá…"

"También estará bien". Le dijo Kendall besando su frente cuando notó la mirada llena de pánico en James.

"Cuídala por mí. Por favor".

"Lo haré". Prometió. "Está en buenas manos. Tú sabes que está en buenas manos".

"Gracias".

Kendall lo observó. James no dijo nada durante minutos y Kendall estaba enloqueciendo. No quería perder a James. Era injusto. La vida era injusta. La muerte era injusta.

Empezó a llorar en silencio para no despertar a Brooke o a James.

Todavía odiaba llorar.

Cuando lloraba sentía que la vida se burlaba de él.

Mira nada más como te arrebato lo que más quieres, Kendall Knight.

Mira como mato a tu madre.

Mira como destruyo a tu padre.

Mira como mato a tu novio de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

"Kendall". Escuchó su nombre una vez más.

"Dime". Dijo Kendall limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Dos días antes de regresar a casa sentí que moriría solo". Confesó con la voz temblorosa. "Sentí que iba a morirme y pensé en ti y en tu sonrisa y en tu voz y… " Esbozó una sonrisa. Kendall estaba conteniendo el aliento porque si no lo hacía temía ponerse a llorar y arruinar ese momento. "Me salvaste esa primera vez".

"James…"

"Tenía miedo entonces. Pero… creo que ya estoy preparado".

"No tienes por qué pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía te falta mucho para llegar ahí. Cuando eso suceda estarás viejo y arrugado y estarás casado conmigo y…"

"¿Sabes que lo de la luz sí es verdad?" Preguntó y Kendall frunció el ceño. "Sobre esa luz… Ese día todo lo que podía ver era luz y… era confortante. Parecía tranquilo quedarme ahí".

Kendall tomó una respiración profunda, recordando a James negándose a abrir los ojos. Él había estado demasiado ocupado revolcándose en su autocompasión mientras James experimentaba una probada de muerte. Oh, Dios.

"Pero quería estar contigo, quería verte una vez más… y… Te amo, Kendall. Gracias por buscarme de nuevo".

"James…"

"Muchas gracias por darme una razón más de vida, Kendall. Sin ti quizá ya no estuviera aquí. Y mi mamá… Mi mamá se hubiera quedado sola y… " James estaba temblando y Kendall se apresuró a decirle que su mamá estaría bien. "Cuídala mucho, por favor. Por favor".

"Lo haré. Pero… ¿qué te parece si ambos la cuidamos? Tu y yo y…"

"Duerme". Lo interrumpió con una voz muy baja. Kendall frunció el ceño pero lo abrazó con fuerza de todos modos. "Duerme. Mañana será un largo día".

"De acuerdo". Dijo, aunque no tenía idea a qué se refería. O quizá sí sabía, simplemente no quería pensar en ello. No aún.

"Gracias". Dijo James. Kendall asintió mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda al lado de su novio.

Cerró sus ojos y derramó lágrimas mientras escuchaba los susurros de James.

'Te amo', decía.

'Lo siento', decía.

'Te voy a extrañar', decía.

Y dolía.

Kendall no planeaba dormir esa noche, pero estaba demasiado cansado y la próxima vez que abrió sus ojos era de día y había sol.

James todavía estaba a su lado.

Brooke había desaparecido y Kendall sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho.

Pánico.

Desespero y terror puro.

"¿James?"

No despertó.

"¿James?" Intentó de nuevo, pero James no reaccionó. "Oh, Dios". Susurró Kendall, mirando hacia todos lados. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de James hasta sostener su cabeza y trató de levantarlo. "¿James? James… por favor despierta. Por favor. Por favor".

Lucía tan… tranquilo.

"¡James!" Le gritó y lo sacudió. "¡James, por favor! No me hagas esto, no ahora, ¡por favor despierta!" Kendall cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó su mandíbula. "No, no, no, no, no. Por favor. No. No. No. No". Empezó a mecerse con James colocando su cabeza en su estomago. "Por favor despierta. Tengo algo que decirte. Por favor, James. Abre los ojos, por favor".

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, cayendo a la ropa de dormir de James.

"Te amo". Le confesó al cuerpo que había entre sus manos. "Te amo, James. Te amo. ¿Me escuchaste? Te amo. Te amo, te amo por favor despierta. Te amo, te amo, te amo". Kendall continuó diciéndole que lo amaba, como si el hecho de decir esas palabras pudiera traer de regreso a James.

Kendall sabía que era imposible. Pero gritarle a su novio y sacudirlo no parecía ser una mala idea.

"No puedes dejarme así. No puedes hacerme enamorar de ti para después dejarme.  
¡No puedes hacer eso, James! Por favor abre los ojos y escúchame. Te amo. Te amo".

Brooke regresó, silente, y escuchó a Kendall llorar y gritar hasta que perdió las fuerzas y simplemente se quedó acunando a James, sollozando.

El padre de Kendall entró y tomó los brazos de Kendall. Fue casi imposible apartarlos a ambos, pero cuando su padre lo hubo logrado, lo abrazó con fuerza y Kendall volvió a llorar y a gritar inacabables "No, no, no. James por favor despierta".

Mientras esperaban a que se llevaran a James a la morgue, Kendall se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y empezó a cantar.

- Había una vez… un lobito bueno al que maltrataban todos los corderos…

Brooke lo miró, asombrada y volvió a llorar.

Kendall lucía tan perdido. Lucía tan desgarrado mentalmente que Brooke temió que no tuviera las fuerzas para poder recuperarse de esa pérdida.

Y tenía razón.

Años después Kendall era incapaz de tener una relación estable.

Tenía pesadillas y ataques de pánico.

Era paciente en una clínica psiquiátrica y era conocido por ser el chico que se perdía.

Sí.

James le había enseñado bien a perderse.

Dolía menos cuando apagabas tu cerebro.

Ja.

Ahora lo entendía.

* * *

... ew.


End file.
